Naruto Nanaya Legacy
by Spaceman
Summary: Naruto Tsukihime Lunar Legend Crossover. Xover. Three great doujutsu - Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. What if there was a fourth sealed away? What if it was powerful enough to destroy anything? Naruto is about to find out. CH 06 IS UP WITH BETA!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime

Date: February 19, 2008

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uzukagureno Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

Village hidden in the Whirlpool, Land of Whirlpool

Many Years ago

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man stands over a crib looking at the tiny red-haired baby. She's a small baby dressed in a bright orange outfit with Uzumaki clan spiral on the front. The man, her father, stands five-foot-six, a hundred sixty pounds with a thin frame, messy black hair and dark eyes hidden behind glasses. He's dressed in the Jounin (Elite Ninja) uniform of Hidden Whirlpool

"Are you sure about this, Shiki?" says a female voice from the shadows.

"I don't want Kushina to have my curse." says Shiki, "No one should have to see how fragile the world really is. I hoped this world would be different, but it started again a month ago."

"I understand, anata"

Shiki makes a series of complex hand seals, then places his hand on his daughter's forehead above the eyes and the other hand on her stomach. He yells out "Hijutsu: Kekkai Fuin: Fuugan Houin!"(1) and there is a blue flash. As Shiki pulls his hands, glowing blue symbols can be see on the baby's smooth skin before they slowly fade away without a trace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

(Village hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire)

2 years ago

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki sits in an alley trying to hide from the mob chasing. he doesn't know why nearly everyone hates him and he wishes someone would help him.

Years ago, Konoha was attacked by the Kyubi no Kitsune and to save the village Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to summon the Shinigami to seal the King of Bijuu inside a newborn child. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi tried to protect the child by making the sealing a S-Class secret and against the law to speak of. It didn't stop the parents from teaching there children to hate and shun the boy.

Suddenly, one of the mob, a drunken shinobi who had lose his parents in the Kyubi attack, walks into the alley. He doesn't yell to the others wanting to kill the boy himself and pulls out a kunai. Naruto panics at the sight of the ninja dagger and looks for a weapon in darkness. He finally remembers his present from Sandaime and pulls out a pocket knife.

Naruto tries to defend himself, but even drunk the Chunin is still stronger, faster, and more skilled. The blade of the kunai manages to cut the boy's forehead causing him to stumble back. He crashes into the dead end wall of the alley, hitting the back of his head.

Inside the Kyubi's seal, the immense fox sees a pattern of black symbols appear on a wall illuminated by the misty blue light of human chakra. One of the kanji-like symbols is cracked and a pulse of the demon's red chakra causes it into ignite into purplish white flames and shatter.

"Die you worthless demon brat!"

Naruto sees the Kunai heading for his heart and watches as time begins to slow. He sees black points appear and thin black lines crawl across the Kunai and the insane chunin's form Naruto follows his instincts and swings his pocket knife.

He hits the point and a line on the kunai, causing the superior steel weapon to break along that line, shattering it to pieces. The chunin pulls back his hand bloody from the metal fragments. He then charges to strangle the boy with his own hands.

Naruto swipes at him aiming for the lines and dots.

A minute later, Naruto lies in the fetal position looking at the slices of meat and bone that used to be a human as the man's life fluids spread and stain the alley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

(Village hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire)

Seven months ago

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki sits against a tree, sweating from the training he has done. He failed his Genin Test for the third time and because of his worse technique. Then, Mizuki-sensei told him of a special makeup exam. All he had to do was take a scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a special technique from it.

He quickly found Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Old Man Hokage always told him a ninja must turns a weakness into an advantage, so if he can't learn a weak bushin maybe he could learn a more advance version and impress Iruka-sensei. He also memories two related techniques for later.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei! You found me!" yells Naruto, "I only had enough time to learn one technique, do I pass."

"Pass?"

"Mizuki said if I learned a technique from this scroll, I would pass."

"Mizuki."

Suddenly, Iruka knocks Naruto down as a giant Shuriken nearly hits them. The giant four-pointed metal star digs deep into the tree where Naruto's head was.

The teacher and student turn to see the blue-haired traitor standing on a branch of a tree nearby.

"Why Traitor!?" yells Iruka

"Why? For the power that scroll will give me." says Mizuki with a sneer, "I should ask why you protect your parents' murderer?"

"What are you talking about!?" asks a confused blond prankster.

"Do you want to know the secret the village has been keeping from you?"

"No, Mizuki!" yells Iruka, "That's forbidden."

"Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyubi that attacked the village and killed Iruka's parents instead he sealed it inside a child. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the Kyubi no Kitsune!"

Shock goes threw Naruto and he looks into Iruka-sensei's eyes.

"It's true that I hated the fox, but I don't hate you Naruto." says Iruka, "You are Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja of Konoha. You contain the Kyubi, but you are not it!"

Suddenly, Mizuki's second giant shuriken hits Iruka in the back causing the man to fall to the ground. He grimaces and turns to Naruto.

"Naruto, take the scroll and get out of here." he says as he tries to move, "Protect it with your life."

Naruto grabs the giant scroll, jumps into the tree tops and jumps away before Mizuki's kunai can hit him. Mizuki turns to Iruka, pulls out his last Giant Shuriken, and moves close to finish the man.

"Fool! You can die with the demon brat!" yells Mizuki

Suddenly, Naruto's foot hits Mizuki's back knocking him away from Iruka. Mizuki twists and throws a kunai at Naruto's chest. As it strikes, Naruto explodes into a smoke cloud.

"WHAT!?" yells Mizuki as two more Narutos appear and punch him in the face. He falls over a third crouching clone. Then all three hit Mizuki sending him into a tree.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." says Naruto, "What do you think, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stands against a tree, the large shuriken that was in his back discarded. He's amazed that Naruto who couldn't make three standard clones can make flesh and blood solid shadow clones.

"If you loved that, you'll love the encore!"

Naruto performs the seal for Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu, but he feels a wave of pain as the immense chakra gathers.

Inside of the Kyubi's seal, the demon fox releases pulses of it's tainted red chakra causing more of the black symbols to crack. They don't shatter like before, but they do release purple-white sparks.

There is an explosion of smoke and chakra and Mizuki finds himself surrounded by a hundred grinning Narutos. The mass of blond ninja then proceed to brutally beat the traitor nearly to death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Bridge, Nami no Kuni**

(Land of Waves)

Present

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My body just... moved... on it's own... fool...!"

A bloody Sasuke Uchiha, his body pierced by senbon needles collapses in Naruto's arms.

"I swore I wouldn't die... until I killed him... my older brother... thought the oath would save me... but...but don't you dare die."

Naruto looks shocked at Sasuke's still form.

At Sasuke's apparently dead form as tears fill his eyes. Inside him, he feels something break.

He doesn't hear the words of the fake Hunter Nin, the ninja working for the A-Class Nukenin Zabuza, the ninja that just killed Sasuke.

**"I'm never gonna forgive you for this..."** says Naruto his voice changing.

The ninja Haku can only watch as Naruto turns, his face now changed. The whisker marks have thickened, canine teeth have become fangs, and his blue eyes have red and slit like those of a devil

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" **

The ninja inside the mirror watches with growing dread. He watches as the strange chakra swirls and takes form. "Wh...What Chakra is this?! Impossible...! His chakra is physically manifesting itself a.and an appalling chakra it is." The chakra takes the form a monstrous fox's head

The numerous injuries given to Naruto by the enemy ninja heal before the same ninja's eyes. Hands covered in bloody cuts heal without a trace as nails become claws.

There is a pause and black kanji-like symbol appear in the air, floating in Naruto's aura. They all burn with purple white flames like hitodama, the souls of the newly dead taking form of mysterious fireballs. One by one, each symbol cracks like black stone under a hammer. One by one, each symbol shatters into nothingness. Naruto's demon red eyes shift to a silver moon color.

The blood seal placed on his mother and inherited is broken and Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, the Chokushi no Magan, have returned to the world of Shinobi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techniques/Jutsu

Hijutsu: Kekkai Fuin: Fuugan Houin - Secret Art: Bloodline Seal: Eye Sealing Method

Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique

Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu - Mass KB

Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu - KB with throwing stars.

Bushin Bakuha - Clone Explosion.

Terms

Shinigami - God of Death

Kyubi no Kitsune - Nine Tailed Demon Fox

Bijuu - Tailed Beasts/Legendary Demons

Yondaime Hokage - Fourth Leader Fire Shadow

Sandaime - Third Leader

Kage - Leader

Jounin - Elite Ninja

Chunin - Journeyman

Genin - Rookie

Nukenin - Missing Nin/Criminal

Hunter Nin/Bounty Hunter Nin

ANBU - Special Forces

Senbon - Acupuncture Needles


	2. Gigi's Test in the Land of Waves

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime

Date:

Written

February 23, 2008 February 24, 2008

February 26, 2008 February 27, 2008

February 28, 2008

Edited

February 29, 2008

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

A/N: This will be a mix of canon events and fictional crossover events.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Bridge, Nami no Kuni**

(Land of Waves)

**Present**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's feral form is surrounded by angry red chakra, the malignant demon chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The faux hunter nin Haku can only watch in horror as the beast Naruto has become turns it's angry silver moon eyes stare into his soul, the demonic flames reflected into his depths.

In Naruto's crimson tinted vision, he sees lines and dots flow across every surface. He can see the fragile world around him and he's focused on breaking the existence of the one who has caused him pain.

Naruto crouches the weight of dense chakra causing clouds of the dust and cracks to form beneath his now powerful limbs. He growls and tenses. Even as Haku readies handfuls of senbon needles, Naruto leaps forward like an animal to pounce on ice manipulating ninja.

"He's so Bloodthirsty!" thinks Haku throwing his senbons, "He's completely changed from the boy of just minutes ago"

It's useless as a pulse of demon child's chakra deflects the senbons without touching them. Haku tries to attack from above, but Naruto moves out the way in a blur beyond Haku's shinobi sight. The faux hunter nin tries to move to the next mirror, but the ground beneath his sandals crumbles and makes it hard to move.

It's also pointless, because Naruto appears in Haku's path and with a surge of chakra powerful enough to crack the Haku's cage of demonic ice mirror, delivers a claw strike that causes an explosion of crimson from his chest and a punch strong enough to sent Haku flying threw on the remaining mirrors.

Haku's form arcs threw the air and tumbles across the bridge, the mask covering his feminine face cracking. The ice mirror, badly damaged and now cut off from Haku's chakra break and collapse into melting ice fragments.

Haku slowly pulls himself to his feet, the mask cracking and all Haku can think about is "Master Zabuza". Naruto notices charges towards the bishounen ninja as the mask finally shatters. Naruto jumps to finish his prey, only to see the feminine face of his attacker. Naruto's face stops a fraction of second from killing Haku, as blood falls from mist nin's lips

"Y-You're... the kid I met this morning...!" says Naruto, holding back his blow and his angry. He also pushes back the headache that begins to form and the surging blood lust. The Kyubi's chakra begins to fade away.

"I murdered your comrade... your beloved friend... and still spare me?!" asks Haku, the pain in his voice growing and the stain from his chest wound grows. Naruto turns to Sasuke's still form, then turns back and slashes at Haku's face with his claws. Haku's unstable movements do to his injuries save him, but not his headband which shatters into pieces as the claw scratches the fated destruction of the object .

Haku nearly passes out from the blow, but holds on coughing up blood as the quick movement opens the chest wound more.

Haku begins to talk even as strength drains away from his body, trying to convince Naruto to finish him talking about how showing mercy is pointless if there dreams are destroyed. Haku swipes the blood from his mouth, even as it's pointless from the flowing chest wound.

"Say What--?!"

"Master Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi." says Haku smiling, "You've taken away my reason for living!"

Naruto remembers Haku's world this morning. When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be! Naruto's control over a growing headache, prevents him from yelling at Haku. Asking him why Zabuza would be his beloved friend.

Haku collapses to his knees and coughs up more blood. He slowly talks, so faintly it's almost a whisper. "I was Precious... I belonged to my parents... I was born in a snowy, little village in the land of mist... and I was happy...Blood my Blood."

Haku seems to be answers questions not asked by Naruto

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me. The Land of Misfit is a land of battles and those with kekkei genkai are... abominations in there eyes. In the end the clans... were slaughtered and those that survived... like my mother hide themselves. My father learned... that my mother... came from such a clan and before I even realized... My father had died... by my hand."

Haku gets to his feet again, standing in a pool of his own life fluid.

"Superfluous. Unwanted. Shunned. Accepting that I was alone in world was hardest thing to do."

As Haku continues to talk and die little by little, Naruto thinks about Iruka-sensei. How that man['s acceptance of him saved him and how Haku was accepted by Zabuza. The man may be a devil, a man who slaughtered a hundred students for fun, but he saved Haku.

"I was so happy...!!"

Haku stands like a statue, his body now as cold as a corpse. He stares into Naruto's eyes and asks, "Naruto... Please... Take My Life."

Naruto stares back in shock. He watches as some of lines fade away and he feels the headache fade slightly.He still can't yell out to Haku.

"There's more to life than just fighting. There's more to you!" says Naruto, "Your boss must like you more than just that, right?"

"That day I met you in the forest... I remember thinking that we were two of a kind. Surely you can understand. You'll have to bloody your hands. Forgive me for that."

Naruto stands silently thinking is that the only way? No other outcome?

"Yes" comes Haku's reply to his unspoken question.

As Naruto pulls a kunai and prepares to take the life of another for the second time in his entire life, Haku says, "You... I hope you find your dream."

A second before Naruto can grant Haku's wish for death, a shudder goes threw Haku and he grabs Naruto's wrist stopping the attack. "I'm sorry, Naruto!" he says, "I can't die yet!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several meters away, Jounin of Konoha and Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake charges forward towards his target. Kakashi has copied a thousand jutsu with his implanted Sharingan, but he has one original jutsu. Zabuza now faces a extremely fast, lightning-charged hand designed to pierce a human body and he is unable to move do the numerous summoned ninja dogs biting his body.

A second before impact, an object gets in the way. A living tool named Haku. Kakashi tears threw Haku's body threw the open wound caused by Naruto's claws, but is stopped from killing Zabuza much to Kakashi and Zabuza''s shock. Haku's last few senbon pierce Kakashi's summoning scroll causing the ninja dogs to vanish and freeing Zabuza.

"You said my future was death... heh heh... but you missed again, Kakashi."

Naruto walks out of the fading mist to find Haku's form impaled on Kakashi's arm in front of Zabuza.

"That was brilliant... Haku"

"The Boy is already dead." says Kakashi as Zabuza's charges, knowing the Demon of Bloody Mist is going to come right threw Haku to get to him.

"I really did find a treasure in that gutter.." yells Zabuza ready to slice threw, "to think he'd grant me this marvelous chance in the end!!"

**Crack!**

Zabuza watches as his massive Head Cleaving Sword (Kubikiri Houcho) is pierced by Naruto's kunai's tip and it's existence ends. The famous blade glowing with Zabuza's blue chakra vibrates and burning red cracks follow the path of the kunai. The massive piece of forged metal alloy shatters in the Seven Swordsman's hand, several sharp fragments cutting into muscles and nerves in his arm.

Zabuza can only stare at Naruto's strange eyes and strange chakra flowing from him.

Suddenly, they hear noise and turn to see a short ugly man in business suit standing in front of a crowd of heavily armed thugs.

"Gato.. " says Zabuza, as his arm pains, "What are you doing here and why did you bring all of them."

Kakashi glares as Gato sneers and laughs.

"There's been a slight chance of plan, Zabuzaa. Or your plans anyway. This is what I had in mind all along. You're going to die "demon"... here and now.

"What?"

"You must have guessed I never intended to pay you."

As Gato continues to gloat, Naruto feels the angry in him continue to build. Unknown to him, his Nanaya bloodline comes from a long line of demon hunters. They instinctive attack and kill supernatural creatures, and Chokushi no Magan makes even the weakest knife or claw a lethal weapon. In order to detect demonic spiritual energy (yoki) you must be able to absorb it, the same way to must be able to absorb correct wavelengths of light to see it.

Naruto's Chokushi no Magan not only detects, but draws yoki from the Kyubi's seal. The Kyubi's energy filled with blood lust and hatred mixes with the Nanaya thirst for demon blood. The result is a berserker state wanting to destroy all enemies, barely under Naruto's control. It also causes the Magan to operate a higher level than normal. While the newbie would only be able to destroy objects, Naruto is able to cut threw anything or anyone.

He doesn't even hear his own words about Haku, but he does see the tears in the corners of Zabuza's eyes. Kakashi tosses a kunai to Zabuza, who catches it in his mouth since his arms are useless. Zabuza the charges at Gato with killing intent singing in the air. Zabuza ignores the blades and other weapons of Gato thugs and bandits, chasing the evil dwarf running away. He stabs Gato in the heart, says a few last words, then cuts off Gato's head sending him (body and head) flying into the waters below.

Zabuza collapses to the ground, but the thugs yell and sneer. They yell about killing everyone and destroying and plundering the village

Naruto doesn't see his whisker marks thicken, his nails become claws, and his fangs regrow. He charges forward against the yells of teammate Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei.

The two Konoha nins watch as bandits are massacred.

Normal ninja speed and strength is superior to the average bandit or armed thug. This is why bandit encounters are C-Rank and assigned to experienced Genin, the lowest level of shinobi. Gato may have been able to get many thugs for far less money than an A-Class Missing Nin, but a average genin is superior than three to five of the armed mooks. A genin enhanced by the Kyubi's chakra can take on an army of goons. A kyubi-enhanced Genin armed with Chokushi no Magan could kill a country of thugs.

The first goon armed with a sword watches as his sword falls apart, then he himself falling apart. A spear-man stabs at Naruto, but he spins out of the way, gets in close, and slices his attacker in half from crotch to head. It continues and soon the bridge is stained crimson. The next ten hired bandits are sliced into a hundred pieces. The following ten pause for the second it takes them to become thirty-six slices of meat on the bridge's concrete. The rest of goons try to escape, but Naruto won't accept escape only total destruction.

Finally, the last bandit is torn into a hundred pieces, his soul screaming into darkness of the netherworld. Naruto stands soaked headband to sandal-ed toe in blood, his own blood pounding in his head. He screams in pain, sorrow, and angry, then collapses unconscious to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azami no Mori jima**

**Same Time**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small island hidden in the waters between Sea Country and the Wave Country. It has a simple name referring to the red and purple Azami (Thistles) that grows in the moist sandy and clay soils of it's lower hills. The simple plant is edible with roots are anti-inflammatory, diuretic and haemostatic medical uses.

The Island itself is a death trap to the unaware. The waters contained by a wall of sharp rocks contain a species of highly poisonous jellyfish and the ocean's floor contains stingrays and poisonous fish. The island dense forest contains trees that produce toxic sap and poison fungi grow beneath them, and there are numerous poisonous animals such as bee and giant hornets, centipedes, frogs, snakes, and lizards. Even the air is toxic because a poison mist released from the hot springs.

In the center of the forest there is a dark stone fortress, built on a rock island in the center of a lake, surrounded by the poison mists.

Deep within the fortress is a dark torch-illuminated chamber and a figure sits on a black throne. Behind him is a banner behind him. The banner is pure black with a white rhombus and a purple thistle in the center.

The man on the throne stands five foot eleven, a hundred forty three pounds with cold blue eyes and long dark red hair done in spiky lochs. He's dressed in a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. He looks like noble lord, but the air is filled with an aura of power like in the presence of a powerful fighter.

"Seiun-sama!"

A young girl walks into the chamber holding a small glass sphere. She stands five foot with very long straight white hair and amber eyes. She's dressed in a elegant black clothing unlike any clothing worn in the elemental countries. She wears a tight black dress with the bottom billowing behind her like a cape. It fits tightly around her lithe torso by belts around her waist and a buckle collar around her neck. Her wide billowing sleeves stop mid upper arm, secured by straps and her thigh-high boots are secured by three straps on her lower legs. She also wears a black hair band with white lace and a strange black lotus flower in her hair. It's a form of fashion never encountered in the elemental countries.

"The sphere triggered, Seiun-sama."

The girl holds up a small glass sphere with a radius of five centimeters (4 inch diameter). The glass ball is half filled with a water-like liquid. A two centimeter radius black disk floats on the liquid holding a silver needle. The needle continues to point in a single direction, even as the girl moves, like a compass.

"I lost Kushina in Konoha, but I didn't know she had a child." says Lord Seiun, "I have a mission for you, Gigi-chan. Go to Nami no Kuni, find and test the Nanaya child."

Seiun pulls out a small case from the table near his throne and gives it to the girl.

"If he passes then that is his reward."

"Yes, Seiun-sama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nami no Kuni**

(Land of Waves)

**2 weeks after the battle.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sends a message by carrier hawk to Konoha. He needs to update his report to Sandaime Hokage and Satutobi must be worried about Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know if Naruto will be OK." asks Sakura

Sasuke looks up. He's too emo-avenger to ask, but he did worry enough to take notice.

"I'm not sure Sakura." says Kakashi, "Naruto awoke an unknown Doujutsu during the battle. The problem is it's still fully active even now. Most users activate and de-activate eye techniques by controlling the flow of chakra to there eyes. If the doujutsu is left on, it drains the chakra of the user such as my own Sharingan."

"So, he's suffering from chakra exhaustion?"

"In part, which by itself would be severe since Naruto has massive reserves." says Kakashi, "A normal Genin would die from creating half a dozen shadow clones, but according to Iruka's report, Naruto can create a hundred without getting tired."

"What''s the other part?"

"It seems the doujutsu is putting strain on Naruto's brain. The mental fatigue prevents Naruto from regaining his strength faster and if it's wasn't for Naruto considerable healing abilities he would have nerve damage."

"No one has heard of this doujutsu?" asks Sasuke finally.

"In truth, the only famous doujutsu are Uchiha family Sharingan, Hyuuga family Byakugan, and the Rinnegan of the Rokudou Sennin (Six Realms Sage)"

"Rinnegan??"

"The sage was the creator of modern ninjutsu and the transmigration eye was one of the first bloodline limits. There isn't much written about the eye's ability, since the sage disappeared."

Kakashi doesn't tell them the third problem. He may not be a medi-nin, but he can clearly see the problem. Every time Naruto awakes, his eyes forcefully draw the Kyubi 's corrosive chakra from the seal. Not only does it effect his mental health, it's also effecting his body's cellular structure. The constant regeneration is aging his body and shortening his lifespan.

Suddenly, there is a loud female cry of **"Gogyou Fuuin! (Five Elements Seal)"**, followed by Naruto's cry of pain.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke run into the room to find a strange woman standing next to Naruto's bed. She hold Naruto under her arm and turns to them.

"The name is Gigi. I will be your teacher, today."

A cylinder-shaped object falls to the ground and the room is filled with a purple-white smoke. As the smoke clears, the Konoha ninjas see that Gigi and Naruto are gone and the window is blown out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gigi despite her small size and frame moves with supernatural strength and speed, even carrying the odd weight of Naruto Uzumaki. She jumps from road to tree to tree to road and back into a tree. She stops on one tree branch, and while holding Naruto under her left arm, bites the thumb of her right. She slams her palm into the side of the tree causing a crimson seal to appear.

**"Kuchiyose: Daiga Gejigeji!" (Summoning: Grand Fang Centipede)**

There is a massive explosion of white smoke, which clears to reveal a massive creature. It's elongated flattened body is over 12 meters in length covered in dark red-brown armor. It has many sharp legs ending in a sharp claw and it's head has black eyes, long antenna, and sharp mandibles. A massive monster centipede slowly releasing a purple-white mist.

Gigi then leaps away with Naruto leaving the centipede for the others to find.

She travels for several minutes before stopping in a clearing. She pulls out a small vile and pours a little down Naruto's throat. The effect is immediate with Naruto waking up. She then drinks a little of liquid herself and takes a stance as Naruto leaps to his feet.

"Wha.. What? Who are you!? Where am I!? Where's Haku??"

"My name is Gigi. I am here to test you and I brought you here from your room. The boy Haku is dead. You nearly killed him and then he died defending Zabuza. Then you over extended yourself killing Gatou's men."

"I killed..." says Naruto before grabbing his head and crying in pain. What happened on the bridge returns to his memory with cruel clarity. It's followed what he did to the Chunin years ago in that alley. "Oh my god. What did I do? Monster."

"The potion I gave you is similar to the Hyourou Gan (Soldier Provision Pills) formula, except it's also designed to break down mental barriers. It forces a person to remember everything and not repress the traumatic events. I want you to be fully aware of your Doujutsu."

"I have a Doujutsu, like Kakashi 's Sharingan??" says Naruto, the guilt pushes out of the way.

"Your maternal Grandfather Shiki Uzumaki of the Land of Whirlpool was the only other person to possess this ability. He feared what would happen to a child possessing it so he sealed away his daughter's ability using a kinjutsu (forbidden art). Kushina Uzumaki never knew of Chokushi no Magan and when Whirlpool was destroyed she travelled to Konoha and meet your father."

"My father?"

"Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash. You were born with the seal, but it never reached it's full power due to your father's seal placed over it. Located between the Kyubi's seal and Keimon (View Gate), the bloodline seal was unable to mature. So a seal designed to be passed on generation after generation for a hundred and eight generations shattered on the bridge."

"My father's seal?? No way. Yondaime Hokage was my father!?"

"A Hokage protects his people, his village. He couldn't ask another family to give up there child and he had faith in you to protect the village. He also hoped you be a hero for protecting the fools, but like the other Hokages he had to much faith in people."

"Hey! Sandaime isn't a fool!"

"I do not have time for this, Naruto" says Gigi biting her thumb, "If you survive, ask Sarutobi about Orochimaru."

"If I survive...?"

Then Naruto leaps out of the way as there an explosion of smoke and a cry of "Kuchiyose: Tetsujurin Daija " (Summoning: Iron Forest Serpent). Naruto watches in shock as an immense iron gray and dark green snake emerges from the smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke leaps behind a tree after throwing three kunai, a split second before jets of water cut threw the tree. The kunai bounce off the centipede's rubbery black exoskeleton and the monster continues to fire water blasts from holes near it's mandibles. Water does compress, so the monstrous force of monster jets, causes the water to be released like beams of metal.

Sasuke tried to use a fireball technique a couple of minutes ago, but the strange creature was able to open several jets hidden in the leg joints and create a protective water barrier similar to Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

Kakashi is protecting Sakura using Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall), an Earth technique in which the ninja spews a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack. It's not one of Kakashi strongest techniques and the water jets are rapidly cutting the mud wall to pieces.

Kakashi holds the kunai tightly in his hand trying to dispel the numbness. Minutes ago, he realized the purple-white smoke released in Naruto's room and the mist released by the centipede is a poison designed to be inhaled or absorbed threw the skin. It is an anesthetic designed to disable there senses and effect by chakra. A few minutes ago, he tried to use Obito's gift, his Sharingan, only for the eye to go blind. Thankfully, it's only temporary, but even as he breathes he can feel his fingers go numb from the hand seals and he can guess Sasuke's throat is numb from using the Endan (Fireball).

Suddenly, Sasuke jumps from the trees and throws a Fuuma (Demon Wind) Shurikan, which splits into two. The giant four-blade weapons streaks towards the centipede who avoids both of them, but doesn't avoid the many attached wires. The wires spin around the twisting centipede until the Fuuma Shurikan embeds themselves into the higher limbs of a tree. The creature has trouble moving like a giant insect larva caught in a spider's web.

Ox, Rabbit, Monkey.

Kakashi channels his lightning affinity chakra into palm pointed downward, holding his wrist for support. A massive charge of lightning-affinity chakra forms. He's doesn't care about the shocks from the ambient tainted water and lightning mixing, his body already sedated by the poison air. Kakashi's hand glows brightly and crackles with the energy as a circle of light forms around him. He raise his palm and then races forwards at high speed the force emitting a sound like a thousand birds chirping

**"RAIKIRI!"**

Normally, the Sharingan is required for this technique, to predict the targets movements to insure a direct hit, but with the Sharingan unavailable and the target caught in the wires he takes a chance.

Kakashi's lightning surges threw the ambient water and the wires that hold the centipede, shocking it and numbing it's body as it had numbed the shinobi of the leaf. As it thrashes and falls back, Kakashi runs up it's front with the lightning blades and thrusts into the creature's head, where it's armor is weakest.

**BOOM!!**

There is a violent explosion as the pressurized air and water inside are super heated by the lightning and breached by Kakashi's strike. The entire head explodes and a chain reaction of smaller explosions shatter the rest of the body and splinters the trees is trapped on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes**

(1) Gigi's appearance is based on (elegant Gothic Lolita) Freya from CLAMPS' Chobits. She would look very strange in a Japanese dominant World of Naruto. Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits

(2) Gigi is short for Gigai Gikongan (artifical body artifical soul). Disclaimer: I don't own any other manga/anime I use for crossover.

(3) I know Orochimaru has the Snake Contract. Gigi's summons aren't normal, think Sasori.

I'm working hard on other projects so this story will only be Update Once or Twice a Month.


	3. Chunin Exams Begin

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime

Date:

Written

March 04, 2008

March 05, 2008

March 06, 2008

March 24, 2008

April 20, 2008

Edited

April 20, 2008

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

A/N: This will be a mix of canon events and fictional crossover events.

--

**Chapter 3**

--

**Nami no Kuni**

(Land of Waves)

**A few minutes ago**

--

Naruto leaps high into the air to avoid the strike of the massive green and grey snake. The snake twists and releases a spherical blast of lightning from it's mouth. The lightning ball strikes the falling konoha nin, causing a massive explosion. After the shadow clone is destroyed, Naruto appears near the snake's right and throws a handful of Kunai trying to penetrate the thick hide. A fraction of a second before the daggers can hit, they suddenly change path and land clear of the snake.

"Nice try, Naruto-kun." says Gigi in a tree, "Tetsujurin Daija can not only attack with lightning, it is protected by a magnetic field that repels metal weapons.

"Block this. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!! **" yells Naruto forming the cross seal. Dozens of shadow clones appear around the massive snake, some on the ground, some in the air. They all hold shuriken at the ready.

**"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Each thrown shuriken becomes twenty and the hundred eight thrown by the thirty six clones become a thousand eighty pieces of metal. The snake curls up in the defense and only dozen shuriken make it pass the magnetic barrier.

Gigi opens her black umbrella and tosses it, spinning, high into the air

**"Jouro Senbon!!"** (Sprinkling Needles)

The umbrella unleashes a torrent of needles. The needles destroy most of the shadow clones and fill a circular area around the iron serpent. Gigi forms an odd set of seals.

**"Banrai Hebitsukai!!"** (Heavy Thunder Snake Charmer!!)

The immense serpent glows a bright blue-white aura composed of plasma and electrical energy, then releases it using the needles to guild the charge. The remaining shadow clones are destroyed and the real Naruto is sent flying into a tree his body crackling with the static charge and many electrical burns.

**"Uroboros Karai!"** (Ouroborus Cyclonic Thunder Storm)

The immense serpent twists into a circle and bites it's own tail. There is a loud hum and another blur aura form, this one swirling around the snake's body in a near perfect circle. The scattered metal needles are pulled out the earth by a magnetic force and pulled towards the snake. They orbit the snake like objects caught in a cyclone, moving faster and faster by the second. The charged metal glows red hot in the blue light of the electrical aura.

**"Kai!"** (Release!)

The needles explodes off ouroborus snake at cyclone wind speed. Naruto moves very fast and uses substitution, but can't avoid one needle that pierces his shoulder and out his back. Naruto can't move as his muscles lock up from the electrical discharge.

"Your no fun, Naruto-kun. Winners get Prizes, but a Loser like you deserves** DEATH**!"

The monster snake rears up and opens it's mouth. Naruto can clearly see it's long fangs are made of grey metal and the forked tongue is a mess of cables, meaning the snake is part or completely machine. Lighting arcs between the fangs and from the fangs and the fork of the tongue.

Slowly the blue lightning gathers and a small black sphere forms in the center of the electrical storm. The sphere starts out a pinhead, but quickly grows to ball larger than a human head. The black sphere pulses as it continues to draw the lightning into it

**"Kuro Rairyuusouha!!"** (Black Thunder Dragon Blast Wave).

The sphere collapses slightly, then explodes outward into a thick white beam of energy, like a thick super-heated lightning bolt. The blast hits the ground with a blinding flash and enough heat to ignite the surrounding trees. The explosion is so loud thunder is heard in Fire Country and the shock wave damages trees for miles around. The serpent stands on the edge of a huge smoking crater, where Naruto had fallen.

"I'm a winner. Believe it!"

Gigi looks up as Naruto form descends from the smoke above holding a shining Kunai. As the serpent looks up, Naruto's blade hits it's head where the boy can see black lines. The snake's head is cut to pieces and as Naruto drops to the ground, the rest of the body is sliced apart. Pulsing purplish flesh dies, metal bones are slices, chakra-rich fluids spray, and electrical cables snap as the artificial snake collapses.

Suddenly, the destroyed summon vanishes in a cloud of smoke and Gigi appears from the smoke. The umbrella in her hand, that released the needle shower reveals it's second feature. A long sword-like blade that pierces Naruto's injured shoulder. Naruto reaches without thought, slashing across the lines on Gigi's form. The strange girl is sliced into a dozen pieces before Naruto's horrified eyes, drenching Naruto in her life fluids.

"Naruto..."

Naruto looks down at the remains of Gigi's head, stilling talking!

"Your prize is the box next to my hand. You pass."

Gigi's mutilated body vanishes in a cloud of smoke and Naruto slowly picks up the small case. Inside is a pair of small goggles of superior quality to the ones he wore before becoming a Genin and they resemble welding goggles. He puts them to his eyes and the headache he had since waking up, fades. The lines and dots that cover everything are gone and he can finally see the world without the fragility.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns to see Kakashi and his teammates running up to him. Naruto nearly cries in relief.

--

**A few kilometers away from the battle**

--

The remains of Gigi appear in front of another Gigi. The second Gigi moves unnaturally like a puppet and pulls a pill-like object from the first Gigi's mouth and swallows it. The first Gigi's body turns shades of grey and crumbles into dust and the second Gigi's body movement suddenly becomes more human and fluid.

"You passed the First Test, Naruto-kun."

--

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

(Village hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire)

**Last week of June **

--

Naruto Uzumaki is walking down a street lost in thought. He's dressed in a new outfit after discarding the blood-stained orange jumpsuit. He's now dressed in black cargo pants and a tight black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in red on the front and back. He also wears black bracers and his new goggles. The new clothing shows off Naruto's muscular frame, which is the result of a unique combination.

Years of prankster avoiding ninja from Chunin to ANBU and ninja training combined with being a natural stamina freak gave him a very energetic body. The long usage of the Kyubi's chakra in the Land of Waves resulted in rapid cycles of breaking down and regenerating his muscle tissue, over and over, combined with the proteins and stimulant in HyourouGan (Soldier Provision Pills) that Kakashi was forced to feed him after the battle with Gigi caused an increase in muscle mass.

It's noticeable enough that a few minutes ago, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at the change. For Sakura surprise was clear as day, but Sasuke's eyebrows were raised which is nearly hysterics for him. He remembers a few weeks ago when he was talking with the old man about his bloodline.

--

_FLASHBACK no Jutsu_

_**Hokage Office**_

--

Naruto dressed in a white shirt and black pants sits in front of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. The old man has been a grandfather to Naruto when the rest of the village treated him like trash. Next to him, one the right is Iruka Umino, the one teacher that believed in him and one of most important people in his life. On the left is Kakashi Hatake, Legendary Shinobi and teacher to Team Seven. The last person to enter is a stranger to Naruto. He's a stern looking man with long black hair and pupil-less pale purple eyes like that strange girl in his Academy class, Hinata.

"It's good you could make it, Hiashi." says Sarutobi, "Naruto, this the Leader of the Hyuuga Clan and Hinata's father. I requested him to help you."

"A request from the Kage is an order to most ninja." says Hiashi, "What is the problem?"

"Naruto awoke a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit) in Nami no Kuni." says Sarutobi, "An unknown doujutsu. I think it's best Kakashi explain what happened."

The group listens to Kakashi's report of the battle on the bridge.

Naruto talks about his battle with Gigi, then demonstrates his Chokushi no Magan on a table. He raises his goggles, pulls a Kunai, and runs the blade tip along the black line he sees. The entire table cracks along that line, splitting into pieces. Naruto quickly replaces his goggles.

Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes widen at the attacks described. Maito Gai's Gouken (Great Fist) is designed to cause external trauma, broken bones and torn muscles. Hyuuga's Juken (Gentle Fist) is designed to block the chakra network and cause internal damage. Naruto's style is far more lethal designed to slice an opponent to pieces with the smallest amount of effort.

"My Grandfather Shiki Uzumaki of the Land of Whirlpool was the only other person to possess this ability. He feared what would happen to a child possessing it so he sealed away his daughter's ability using a kinjutsu. My mother never knew of Chokushi no Magan and when Whirlpool was destroyed she traveled to Konoha and meet my father."

The adults turn to Naruto.

"That's what that strange girl Gigi, told me before we fought." explains Naruto, " I was born with the seal, but it never reached it's full power due to Kyubi's seal placed over it. The bloodline seal was unable to mature and was destroyed on the bridge when I thought Sasuke was dead."

"Kushina was the sole survivor of Land of Whirlpool and she never talked about her past." says Kakashi, confirming his mother's name, "Did she tell you anything else?"

"No." says Naruto, deciding to keep his knowledge of his father secret, "She did call the Hokages fools for believing in there people and when I defended you, she said to ask you about Orochimaru? Oyaji, Who is Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru." says Sarutobi with a sad tone,

"He was one of my students, one member of the Genin Team I took long ago. They became Densetsu no Sennin,. the Legendary Three Ninja, each known for there immense skill and power. They each possessed summoning contracts, which earned them the names Tsunade, the Slug Sennin; Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, and Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin.'

'The Granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade became the greatest of all Medic-Nins and Jiraiya became a master of Fuinjutsu (Art of Sealing). Orochimaru, who was once to my shame, my favorite, became obsessed with learning all the ninjutsu in the world.'

'It was only later, that I learned how far he had fallen. I learned he had been kidnapping people for experimentation, trying to recreate bloodline limits and gain immortality. I failed to stop him and he became an S-Class Nukekin (Missing Nin)."

"What about the other two?" says Naruto gently

"Tsunade suffered two great losses. First, her little brother Nawaki died a day after his 12th birthday and second, her boyfriend Dan died in her arms. It left her with hemophobia, a fear of blood, and forced her to leave the village with Dan's niece, a kunoichi named Shizune. She spends most of her days gambling and drinking.'

'Jiraiya left after Orochimaru's betrayal. He spends most of his time researching for his books, he's a writer."

"What books??"

Kakashi holds up his Icha Icha Paradise (Come Come Paradise), an adult book written by Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sennin. Naruto's jaw drops at the porno book.

"Is every great ninja I know a Pervert!!"

--

_FLASHBACK KAI! (Release!)_

--

"Huh?!" says Naruto turning to see a rectangular rock with eye holes

"Little Hint... No rock has perfect angles, perfect corners, ... and eye holes! Kind of big clues!"

The "rock" turn over to reveal the Konohamaru corp.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!!"

"Oh, it's you guys." says Naruto putting his arms behind his head, "Uhhh... What's up with the Goggles?"

"HEH HEH HEH! You're our idol, right? We're copying the style you used to wear."

"Oh kaaaaay..."

"Hey, Boss. You got new goggles?? What's with the new clothing??"

"I awoke a new bloodline limit on my last mission, but I need to wear these goggles when I'm not using it." says Naruto, "Now, what do you guys want?. I have to train!"

"You promised to play ninja with us!! Right?" yells the three smaller kids.

"Heh... Oh yeah... was that today?"

"So... Just what is a ninja doing 'Playing Ninja', hmm?" says a depressed Sakura Haruna. The pink haired Kunoichi is still upset with Sasuke's rejection and unfortunately, Naruto is how she vents her angry.

"Sakura! If I can learn to be faster and avoid detection playing pranks, I can learn playing as well."

Sakura knows how poor her training is and she has to admit, painting a giant monument in front of a ninja village without being detected until he was done, is impressive stealth.

"Hey Big Guy, is she your girlfriend?" asks Konohamaru

Naruto pauses, but doesn't get a chance to explain because Sakura delivers a brutal punch that sends him flying across the road.

"Wh...What did you do that for?!" yells Konohamaru at the pink ninja girl.

"You're our leader! You can't die!" says the little academy ninja talking to Naruto then yell at Sakura, "You Total Witch!"

Seconds later, Konohamaru is covered in bruises with Udon asking him "Konohamaru! Are you alright?"

"...Jeesh! That broad-browed, Fire-breathing Hag! Is she even a real female?!" says Konohamaru, much a wide eyed Naruto's horror. Naruto notices the aura forming around Sakura and yells to the kids, "RUN!!"

Konohamaru is moving fast, when he collides him something solid. He looks up to see a boy in black with black face paint and something wrapped in bandages on his back. Next to him is a blond girl with four spiky ponytails dressed in white and fishnet outfit. On her back is a huge folded object, a fan would be Konohamaru's guess.

Naruto arrives with the others to find the male Sand Nin holding Konohamaru in the air by his shirt.

"Konohamaru!!" yells Naruto pulling out a Kunai.

"That hurt, snot-face!" says the male.

"Knock it off, you're going to get it as is!" says the girl

"It was my fault. I was fooling around..." says Sakura, while thinking, Who are these people?

"You should listen to the cute blond girl!' yells Naruto, "That's grandson of Sandaime Hokage in your hand. I don't think he would be happy with a couple of Suna (Sand) nin roughing him up."

"The grandson of the Hokage!?" says sand-nin Kankuro while his sister Temari blushes at the comment, "This little runt??"

Kankuro sees a Kunai heading for his face and uses Konohamaru as a human shield, only for the kunai to poof to reveal Naruto, who grabs Konohamaru and kicks Kankuro in the face. The sand nin is sent flying back. Naruto pulls Konohamaru back to safety as his Shadow Clone poofs.

It's ironic, but he was planning to have Sakura chase the Shadow Clone, while he escaped to safety. Instead it was used to save Konohamaru by bringing him to Sakura.

Wiping the blood from his lip, Kankuro gets back to his feet and pulls the bundle from his back.

"You're starting to annoy me!" says Kankuro, his face reddening behind the makeup.

"Tell me you're not planning to use Karasu!" says a worried Temari

"Kankuro! Don't!" comes a growling voice from the trees

The shocked Sasuke, who was about to play mysterious hero. A strange boy with red hair, dark rimmed eyes, and the red tattoo for love on his on forehead stands upside down on a tree branch. What's impressive is he's carrying a huge sand gourd on his back.

Sakura's shocked. Naruto's shocked. Temari is worried. Kankuro smiles trying not to wet himself as he says "Ga..Gaara.."

Sasuke Uchiha narrows his eyes at the boy, whose stealth skills rival Kakashi's.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children." says Gaara, "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara... They started it" says Kankuro trying to defend himself,." The little one slammed me!"

"Shut up..." says Gaara, "or I'll kill you."

Kankuro shivers in fear of his little brother.

"You're right. I was out of line." says Kankuro in a panic

"We're sorry okay, Gaara? Really, Really Sorry!" says Temari looked just as scared, while Sasuke falls under Gaara's lethal glaze.

"Sorry about my friends." says Gaara before using Sand Sushin to vanish and appear between Kankuro and Temari in a cloud of sand.

"I know we're a little early..." says Gaara, "...but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again!" promises Kankuro.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" yells Sakura and Gaara turns with a "Yes?"

"According to your headbands, you three" says Sakura, "come from the village hidden in the sand."

"They must be here for the Chunin Selection Exams." says Naruto cutting off Sakura's speech.

"I found out from talking to Oyaji last week. Junior ninja are sent from other villages to compete with out own candidates. They test us all together to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same high level. It also fosters friendship and understanding, but I think they dropped the ball here."

Sakura is shocked Naruto knows about something she doesn't. What she doesn't know is the mental trauma of killing people and not being able to repress due to Gigi's drug has forced Naruto to re examine his tactics. He can't just jump in and hope to over power his opponents and he can't be reckless or he will end up killing people.

"Hey! You there!" says Sasuke appearing in front of Sakura, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" asks Temari, blushing, "W-Who me?"

"No!" says Sasuke annoying her, "I was talking to the spook beside you."

"Sabaka no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)" says Gaara, "and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." says Sasuke with an arrogant grin.

"What is your name, sand girl?" asks Naruto, ruining the tense dramatic moment

"Temari." replies the girl with a smirk.

"Let's go." says Gaara.

Sasuke watches them leave with a smirk, while Naruto wonders why Sakura is glaring at him again.

**--**

**Next Day**

**--**

Team Seven is waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive late again. They stand on a bridge over a large river, when the lazy Jounin appears on the railing above.

"Morning, guys!!" says Kakashi, "Sorry, I wandered a bit from the path of life."

"You are such a liar!!" yells both Sakura and Naruto, "Would it kill you to at least pretend to be sorry?"

"In any case." says Kakashi hopping down, "This may surprise you...but I've recommended all three for the chunin selection exam."

"Say what?!" yells Sakura, while Naruto says "Good one, Master. You almost had us."

"You have to fill out application." says Kakashi handing them three forms.

"Master Kakashi, I love you!!" yells an excited Naruto hugging Kakashi, while Kakashi tries to push him off. "Get off... You're embarrassing me."

"If any of you don't wish to compete. The exam is entirely voluntary." says Kakashi explains, "The choice is yours.You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon."

He quickly says "That's all!" before vanishing using Konoha Shushin (Vanishing in a swirl of Leaves).

Naruto thinks about fighting and defeating everyone, but contains himself with the memory of Gigi and his bloodline. He wants to win, but not massacre them!

Sasuke shivers with excitement at the thoughts of fighting Gaara and other strong fighters.

Sakura trails behind them. She doesn't want to take the exam, feeling she can't even keep up with Naruto. She thinks the exam would be too much for her.

--

**Chunin Exam Building, Konohagakure no Sato**

(Village hidden in the Leaves)

**July 1 3:20**

--

Team Seven enters the testing room to find it filled with ninja, male and female, young and old, from across the Shinobi world and from Konoha. Naruto managed to stop Sasuke from revealing the truth behind a Genjutsu a few minutes ago and sneaked past the disguised proctors. Even with the small reduction in competition the place is packed.

"Sasuke! Where've you been cutie? ?" says Ino as she appears hugging Sasuke, "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you after all this time!"

"Ino, you Pig!! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" yells Sakura

"Hello to you too, Sakura." says Ino, "Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet. ?"

"What did you say?!"

"Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking the test? Go die, Okay?" says the depressing Shikamaru. His eyes widen slightly at Naruto's new look.

Asuma Cell. Team 10. Nara Shikamaru. A lazy, unmotivated good-for-nothing but complaints. Naruto read something about them being able to manipulate there shadows.

"When did you realize orange is not a ninja color?" asks Shikamaru to Naruto

"Wave country?"

"Troublesome"

Asuma Cell. Team 10. Akimichi Choji. A little porker who's always stuffing his face. Kakashi told Naruto they have special soldier pills that can turn all that fat in energy. Naruto thinks that's a lot of power.

Asuma Cell. Team 10. Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's rival and arch-nemesis, and another would-be Sasuke groupie. She helps run a flower shop and Naruto heard she can possess people, which the last Uzumaki hopes is a rumor since there's nothing worse than a Sasuke groupie on the brain.

"Hey! There you are! Wall writing!" says Kiba with his team, "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Including you, Unfortunately." adds Shikamaru

"So.. I guess all three of this year's newbie trios decided to apply?" says the canine loudmouth, "I wonder how far we'll all get. What do...What happened to you, Naruto?!

"What??"

"Your suddenly buff and not wearing that orange nightmare. Also, why are you wearing goggles?? Trying to look cooler?? Not working"

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." says Hinata behind Kiba, "Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Kurenai Cell. Team 8. Hyuga Hinata. A shy little brunette. Naruto use to think she was a world-class freak until she meet her father Hiashi. He wonders how someone so gentle can come from such arrogant ass. He also wonders why she's so red in the face, when most Hyugas are so pale.

Kurenai Cell. Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba. A worse wildman than Naruto, a person Naruto dislikes for dragging his dog Akamaru with him and trying to throw his weight around. Naruto learned that every member of Inuzuka clan has a canine partner, but he wonders what a runt like Akamaru can do.

Kurenai Cell. Team 8. Aburame Shino. Naruto doesn't know the mystery man, but according to a book he read, they use insects to fight. Naruto still doesn't understand how, but he's creeped out.

"Would you guys do us a favor and juts shut up?" comes another voice, a white haired older genin. "You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all genin, right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school field, you know?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asks Ino

"Name's Kabuto, so what?" asks Kabuto, "You kids need to open your eyes."

The group looks were Kabuto is looking and see a bunch of growling ninja from amegakure (Hidden Rain). "Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amegakure - those who hide in the rain and they've got short fuses."

"Ame no Kuni (Rain Country) sits between six other countries, which means they get caught up during conflicts between Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), Kaze no Kuni (Wind Country), and Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country)." says Naruto cutting in, "They and there neighbor Kusa no Kuni (Grass Country) are constantly fighting, which would make anyone paranoid."

Sakura and most of the rookies stare at Naruto. When did he start to get smarter?

"Kabuto?" asks Sakura getting over her shock

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?"

"Not second. Seventh. Twice a year for ... hm, going on four years now."

"Wow... Then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!"

"I guess so."

"Impressive. At least you know what not to do."

"The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for." says Kabuto holding up a pack of cards, "with these shinobi skill cards"

"Shinobi Skill Cards."

Kabuto explains how he imprinted cards with information he has collected. Four years of intelligence containing info on shinobi nations and there shinobi. Information which can only be accessed by his own personal chakra.

"Gaara from Sunagakure. Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha."

Naruto is a little stunned that Sasuke asked for his information as Kabuto says "You know their names? No sweat then." He swipes two cards from his deck and holds them up to Sasuke.

"Let me see them."

"Gaara of the Desert. Wind Country. Eight C-Rank Missions... One B. Wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments! Since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him... but interesting. He comes from every mission completely unscratched. Without a scratch..."

That scares the Rookies

"Uzumaki Naruto. Fire Country. He was dead last in his class with low stats in most areas, but extremely high stamina. Failed the graduate exam three times, but passed when he learned Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique), a B-Class Supplementary and General Jounin Level Technique. He also helped defeat Traitor Chunin Teacher Mizuki who was attempting to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals.'

'Seven D rank missions and one C rank mission, which was upgraded to B rank after encounter with Chunin-level Nukenins of Hidden Mist, Gouzu and Meizu, known as the Demon Brothers. It was upgraded to A rank with an attack from Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of Mist.'

'It also says Naruto possesses an unknown doujutsu that originated in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool), which he used to slay over fifty mercenaries on the bridge in Nami no Kuni. A bridge which has been named The Great Naruto Bridge in his honor. Teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto is shocked and smiling. He has a bridge named after him.

Sasuke is shocked about Naruto defeating Mizuki-sensei.

Sakura didn't know Naruto's shadow clone was Jounin technique.

Kiba is surprised that Naruto could take out that many opponents.

Akamaru wonders why Naruto's fox scent is so strong.

Hinata always knew Naruto was a great ninja, but not how great. She blushes red to her roots.

Shino is unreadable.

Shikamaru looks calm, but inside he calculates Naruto would have had to learn Kage Bushin no Jutsu and defeat Mizuki-sensei that same day he failed the academy exam to be on the teams the next day.

Ino read up on Doujutsu, when she learned of Sasuke's sharingan. She never heard of a Doujutsu that could turn an loudmouth idiot to a buff super-ninja.

Choji almost drops a chip, then goes back to eating.

"Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed." says Hinata, which causes Naruto to smile at her. Which almost causes her to faint.

"Oh yeah. They're all like Gaara and Naruto..." says Kabuto with an odd grin, "Elite, hand-picked shinobi. The best young ninja in the world. They have to be! The test is pitiless"

There is a pause, then Naruto yells out "Bring it on!!". Shocking the Konoha Genin out of there depression, it also makes them see Naruto as a idiot (if they did before).

Suddenly, a ninja from newbie hidden sound leaps over the crowd and swings his arm at Kabuto. Kabuto manages to dodge the attack, but his glasses break. Kabuto takes off his broken glasses, the collapses to his knees and throws up.

"How?" asks Sakura

"Sound waves." say Naruto

The others turn to him.

"Hidden 'Sound' village. I also remember that sound can make glass shatter."

The man in charge Morino Ibiki appears with a group of Proctors. He tells them all to shut up and warns them fighting before the test is forbidden. He starts the Exam with a paper test, which nearly causes Naruto to faint. He explains the rules against cheating and what will happen if they fail the test. After a long period of time with the other ninja cheating to pass the test and Naruto stuck like a zombie, Ibiki asks if they are willing to take the final question knowing if they fail they will never take the Chunin Exam again. Naruto stands up and tells Ibiki he's not giving up no matter what, which inspires confidence in the other teams. Ibiki then congratulates the teams on passing explaining the test was Intel gathering and that the final question was to see basically if they had the guts to be Chunin

(Author note: The first part of the Chunin Exam was too boring to write and I don't see how Naruto's new eyes could change things as they aren't meant for information gathering only destruction.)

--

**Shi no Mori, Konohagakure no Sato**

(Forest of Death, Village hidden in the Leaves)

**July 2 3:00**

--

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

--

**UPDATE NOTICE**

Future Updates to **Nanaya Legacy** will be delayed until the end of

**Halloween World** Bus Arc Estimate 12 weeks (6 chapters).

When the Arc is complete, I will take a short break to update Nanaya.


	4. Forest of Death and Rebirth

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime

Date:

Written

July 08, 2008

July 09, 2008

July 11, 2008

July 12, 2008

July 13, 2008

Edited

July 18, 2008

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

A/N: This will be a mix of canon events and fictional crossover events.

**--**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

**Shi no Mori, Konohagakure no Sato**

**(Forest of Death, Village hidden in the Leaves)**

**--**

"You're about to find out firsthand." says Anko, "Why they call this the Forest of Death!"

Naruto smiles at Anko's words, like he finds it humorous.

Anko notices and says, "You're pretty cocky,. huh?"

Anko throws a kunai so fast it passes Naruto in an instant.

"Heh... Your kind are always the first to go." says Anko holding Naruto from behind, licking the blood from the cut she made in the side of his face, "Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood..."

Naruto wonders if Anko is one of those girls into bondage and quickly forces that image away. The last thing he needs is a nose bleed.

Suddenly, Anko whips around with another Kunai to see a grass ninja holding her Kunai with a long prehensile tongue. "You're kunai knife." says the woman, "I believe you dropped it."

"Gee.. Thanks." says Anko, while Naruto looks disgusted.

Naruto, that ruined the mood.

"Don't just stand behind me radiating blood lust." says Anko, "unless you're in a hurry to die."

"I'll try to keep it under control... but the sight of warm fresh blood really makes me crazy and I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair.

"Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out!" says Anko with a sadist's grin, "Heh... Should be fun... Before we begin the second exam there's something I have to hand out."

She pulls out a stack of papers.

"There consent forms, everybody has to sign one."

"Why?" asks Naruto

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur." says Anko with a laugh, "Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would You??"

'First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the two other members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them.'

'Got that, now about the exam. To put it simply it's a no holds barred survival test. Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later. Training Ground #44 is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by 44 locked gates. There are forests and a river... and in the center is a tower about ten kilometers from the gates.Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal. It's kind of fight-to-death version of 'capture the flag' or in this case 'capture the scroll..'"

"Scroll?" interrupts someone.

"Exactly!" says Anko holding a white scroll in one hand and one black scroll.

"There's a 'scroll of heaven' and a 'scroll of Earth' and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are seventy eight of you here. That's twenty three member teams."

Holding the white scroll with the kanji for Ten meaning Heaven, she continues

"Thirteen teams will start out with a Heaven scroll."

Holding up the black scroll with the kanji fro Chi meaning Earth.

"...and the other thirteen will start with an Earth scroll, but you'll need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold onto your scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind, and then bring the both to the tower at the center."

"In other words, at least half of us." says Sakura, "the thirteen teams whose scrolls are stolen will fail."

"You bet! and there's no time limit!" says Anko, "You have a hundred twenty hours to complete this exam... exactly five days!"

"Five Days?!" yells Ino

"What are we supposed to do for food ?!" yells Chouji

"That's your problem." says Anko, "The forests are full of nature's bounty. Of course, they're also full of man-eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants. There's no way as many as thirteen teams will pass this. As the time shortens , the trials will come harder and faster with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open. So, in addition to those who die In attempts to defend or capture a scroll, some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration. "

Anko holds up her hand with a smile.

"Now let's talk about the rules and what offenses you can be disqualified for! Obviously, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time as three member cell, carrying both a heaven and a earth scroll are out. So is any team that loses a member, whether to death or severe injury. and under no circumstances can you leave the forest before the time is up. No recess. No time outs. Also, you're Forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until your inside the tower!"

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" asks Kiba

Naruto can imagine opening the scroll to reveal an explosive tag. She looks that sadistic.

"That's for those who look to find out!?"

Anko turns and continues.

"If any of you make it to the chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top secret documents. So consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time.'

"One final piece of advice Stay Alive!"

--

One team with there headbands hidden stands watching Naruto's team from the shadows. They are heading towards Gate Twelve

The first member of the team has long white hair and is dressed in the dark clothing of a kunoichi with a headpiece that covers the bottom part of the face and wide rim hat. As she speaks, her female voice is revealed to be Gigi.

"That's Naruto. Lord Seiun's descendant. The other two are fan girl kunoichi Sakura Haruno, the weakest, and Sasuke Uchiha, the class best."

The second is a tall, muscular man wearing a black shitagi (short-sleeved undergarment), a black sleeveless kosode and hakama, and a dark green hakama-himo (sash). He also wears a sleeveless green camouflage haori with the black kanji "Ten" or "Heaven" on the back.

"That bastard Madara Uchiha's clan. I hoped they had been all destroyed, when the council became aware of there plans. I know they became suspicious after the village was attacked by Madara's pet fox."

The third is a tall thin man with white hair. He's dressed in a dark clothing with many straps and laces with metal toed boots instead of the common ninja sandals and fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the backs and fingers covered in mesh. He also wears a mask resembling a skull with a cloth mask covering the head and mouth area. It's very intimidating for a genin especially with the kanji Akuma or Demon on the back in white.

"The fox will die and Naruto will bloom, but first we have to get threw the snake girl's little test. Targets."

"Avoid Loyal Konoha and Suna ninja." says Gigi, "Shukaku is too unstable. I think I see a bunch of traitors."

The other two follow Gigi's line of sight to Kabuto and his team at Gate Thirty Eight

--

"All right, everyone follow your proctors to your perspective gates!" yells Anko, "When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will begin!!"

--

Half an hour later, the padlocks on the gates are unlocked and as Anko's watch clicks the last second, she yells out her orders.

"Part two of the Journeyman Ninja Selection Exam Begins... NOW!!"

With the shout, everyone races into the Forest of Death.

--

"Did you guys hear someone scream?" asks Sakura, as Team Seven walks threw the dark woods.

"The place is creeping em out!" says Sakura

"I'm telling you, Sakura, it's no big deal." says Naruto, "It just means a team failed already."

Naruto has a frown.

"Excuse me." says Naruto as he walks towards the side of a tree.

"Where are you going??" asks Sakura as he goes around to the other side of the tree.

"I have to use the washroom."

Sakura blushes.

A few minutes later, a Ame ninja wearing a jumpsuit, eye mask, and re-breather goes flying over Sakura and Sasuke's head. The Konoha ninjas pull there kunais, but Naruto appears swing on a tree trunk near the Hidden Rain ninja's path and delivers a brutal double kick to the back.

As the rain ninja falls with Naruto's feet in his back, another Naruto appears below and does a handstand driving both feet into the stomach of the enemy ninja. The kage bushin (shadow clones) burst into smoke as the real Naruto walks out from behind a tree looking annoyed.

"I can't even use the washroom in peace." says Naruto, "This place sucks!"

"How do I know it's you, Naruto?"

"My first kiss was my worst experience and yours as well."

Sasuke turns a little green remembering that incident.

"Dobe, how did you learn to do that with shadow clones?" asks Sasuke

"I've been working on my strengths." says Naruto, "I can make so many clones, but there nothing but cannon fodder most of the time."

"Remember this. If we get separated again we can't trust each other blindly! If Naruto hadn't been practicing, he would have been captured and killed, and the impostor could have stolen our scroll!"

Nice to see you care, Sasuke-teme, thinks Naruto.

"but what can we do?" asks Sakura.

"The safest thing is for us to have a secret password. That way we'll know no matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets that wrong they're an enemy! Listen very carefully, I'll only say this once!"

As he speaks he doesn't notice the bamboo stick in the ground attacking as an air and sound pipe to a ninja hidden in the earth.

"It's a poem called Ninki - Ninja Opportunity. When I ask for it, here's what you respond.'

'We thrive in the chaos of th enemy tide. Quiet shinobi need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Bingo!" says Sakura, but Naruto looks confused. Then he nods.

"I'll take the scroll." says Sasuke and Naruto gives him the scroll.

Suddenly, a thunderous wind blows sending up clouds of dust and fragments of the forest. It creates an explosion. At the origin of the attack, the "woman" with the prehensile tongue tells the other two to stick around, while she goes in alone.

After the attack clears, Sasuke gets out from under the bushes wishing he knew the bush was poison oak. Sakura runs up to Sasuke, but he pulls his kunai and asks for the password. Sakura answers the password correctly. Naruto then runs up to them and Sasuke asks the same thing. When Naruto gives the correct password, Sasuke attacks.

The fake Naruto's henge fails to reveal the kusa kunoichi

"What gave me away?"

"I knew you were underground eavesdropping on everything I said. That's why I chose that kind of password... the kind the Real Naruto would never manage to memorize." says Sasuke, "Gotcha Impostor!"

"I see. Watch and wait, eh?" says the Kusa Kunoichi removing her hat, "This is going to be more fun that I thought!"

--

Naruto wakes up to find himself lying against some tree roots. He quickly gets to his feet and fixes his goggles.

"Where did Sakura and that bone head Sasuke go? Where did I go??"

Then he notices a huge shadow

"It's..." says starting a monstrous snake large enough to eat him whole, **"HUGE!!"**

Naruto crosses his fingers as the snake lunges at him. Naruto is able to avoid the first strike which creates a cloud of dust and stone, but the snake manages to get it's tail behind Naruto and wraps him in it's coils. The giant snake swallows him whole.

Then he notices movement behind him and sees the real Naruto behind him on the bark of a tree.

"Problem? Something you ate?? **Bushin Bakuha!" **(Shadow Clone Explosion)

The shadow clone of Naruto inside the snake's throat detonates like bomb. The explosion shreds the snake and soaks the ground and trees in blood and gory fragments. Naruto stands firm semi-covered in snake blood and happy that he learned those related techniques from the Scroll of Forbidden Seals otherwise he would have had to do something disgusting and stupid like get eaten.

"I'm the shinobi who'll become Lord Hokage. So don't mess with me!!" says Naruto, "I got better things to do with my life than end up a big snake turd! Right!! Now to find Sakura and Sasuke...!!"

--

Naruto arrives to find the Kusa Kunoichi emerging from the body of another one of those large snakes. He remembers his conversation with the Oyagi Sandaime Hokage.

_"He was one of my students, one member of the Genin Team I took long ago. They became Densetsu no Sennin,. the Legendary Three Ninja, each known for there immense skill and power. They each possessed summoning contracts, which earned them the names Tsunade, the Slug Sennin; Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, and Orochimaru, the Snake Sennin.'_

_'The Granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade became the greatest of all Medic-Nins and Jiraiya became a master of Fuinjutsu (Art of Sealing). Orochimaru, who was once to my shame, my favorite, became obsessed with learning all the ninjutsu in the world.'_

_'It was only later, that I learned how far he had fallen. I learned he had been kidnapping people for experimentation, trying to recreate bloodline limits and gain immortality. I failed to stop him and he became an S-Class Nukekin (Missing Nin)."_

Naruto adjusts his goggles and let's his Chokushi no Magan - Demon eyes of Direct Death, also known as Mystic Eyes of Death Perception- activate. With the suppressor on Kyubi's chakra, he can handle a short battle without going berserk. He juts has to make a big enough distraction to escape with the others.

"...for the Predator." says Orochimaru in the form of a burn scarred Kusa Kunoichi.Then he seems to flow and slither up the tree towards them.

Naruto's shuriken collide with the tree in front of Orochimaru, stopping his charge.

"Sorry Sasuke." says Naruto shocking his Genin teammates, "I can't remember that stupid password!"

"Sweet! Naruto, that was awesome!! yells Sakura

"Naruto to the rescue, huh? You're completely psyched by my save, but now would be a good time to run for your life!!"

"This guy is way out of your league!!" says Sasuke.

"Heh heh... My compliments on your stunning defeat of the snake..." says Orochimaru sliding across the trees " Naruto."

"I guess the old man would be impressed, since he taught you!" says Naruto, shocking both the Nukenin and the Genin, "Orochimaru!"

"So you figured it out?" says Orochimaru, his voice changed and slowly peeling his burnt skin away to reveal the infamous white skin and serpentine gold eyes of the Legendary Snake Sage. As he does the killing intent in the air surges, making both Sakura and Sasuke freeze in place. Naruto has felt the killing intent of the villagers and shinobi since before he could walk, so he can resist it. He's also so use to it, he has trouble sensing attacks beyond instinct.

Suddenly, Sasuke's red sharingan fade to black

"If it's our scroll you want, come and get it!" says Sasuke, holding his heaven scroll, "Just take it and go!"

Suddenly, Naruto appears in front of Sasuke, between him and the distant Orochimaru.

"Stay out of this!" yells Sasuke, "You'll ruin everything!!"

Naruto then delivers a brutal punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke rolls for several meters, then lands in a mess. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I forgot the stupid password, so I needed to see if it was you, teme!" yells Naruto, "I'm suppose to be deadlast, but it's obvious he's not after the stupid scroll. He could have killed any Genin, but the old man would have figured him out during the next exam. He came here looking for you, Sasuke. I wanted to know if the hebi-teme found the right person!"

"What?!" asks Sakura

"Naruto" says Sasuke shocked, "You Idiot! I'm me!"

"Your the Idiot, Idiot!" says Naruto, "You're a coward, which Sasuke isn't. So you're not him!! I'm sure we need to careful with this guy and maybe running would be the best idea, but handing over the scroll would be pointless. So, even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot... and maybe a chicken too!"

"Oh, Naruto! This is Rich!" calls Orochimaru from a branch, licking his lips (and face) with his long tongue, "and you're right. Why bargain, when I can simply kill you and take what I want?"

Orochimaru pulls up his right sleeve to reveal a complex tattoo coiled around his arm. He bites his thumb hard enough to bleed and swipes the blood across the tattoo. Sasuke cringes and Orochimaru thinks "My faith in Sasuke is totally shot!!"

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Art of Summoning!)

A massive swirling cloud of thick smoke forms and from the smoke emerges another immense snake, even larger than the one that tried to eat Naruto. It moves so fast, that's it's tail hits Naruto and sends him flying, then smashes him threw the thick tree branch.

The giant snake moves in position to eat the falling Naruto, but the Kyubi Jinchuriki delivers a punch hard enough to stagger the massive creature. As Naruto passes by Orochimaru can see that Naruto has thicker whisker marks and his blue eyes have become red and slit like those of a demon.

Naruto lets out a thunderous roar and the sound of snapping branches fills the air.

"Naruto's completely snapped.. but.." says Sakura, "Where did he get that kind of power!!"

Orochimaru's snake manages to knock the kyubi-inducted Naruto threw a tree. Then he turns his attack to his prize. "And now it's Sasuke's turn next! How will he take it?!"

"Sasuke!!" yells Sakura, thinking her crush is dead meat

Sasuke is frozen in fear thinking he is dead meat, as the massive snake moves to crush him, when Naruto appears in front of him back turned to massive creature. Naruto's strength is immense managing to stop the massive snake.

"Hey, are you okay..." says Naruto, "..you big chicken?!"

Naruto then jumps forward an inch and spins two hundred degrees in an instant slashing the snake with his claw-like nails. The claws instantly cut the lines of destiny and Orochimaru has to jump away as his summon is shredded to pieces in an instant!

The snake sage lands on another ancient tree, but has to jump away as a shower of a several hundred shuriken each moving at superhuman speed, shred the tree. Orochimaru recognizes the A-Class jutsu as **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique), a technique that uses Kage Bunshin to create multiple physical clone copies from one thrown shuriken. The amount of chakra needed to create enough blades to destroy a two hundred year old tree is insane.

Naruto uses a clone to throw himself towards Orochimaru's tree at high speed, using a second clone to decelerate himself. He runs towards the Orochimaru, shredding everything behind him as his claws instinctively cut the lines on every branch and piece of bark he touches. The shower of wood is flung forward preventing the snake from escaping before Naruto claws can pierce the destiny point on the chest.

Orochimaru explodes into a shower of mud revealing itself to be Tsuchi Bushin (Mud Clone). One weakness about the Chokushi no Magan is that while it allows you to destroy nearly anything, it can't tell you if what your looking at is true like the genjutsu-wrecking Sharingan or "x-ray vision" Byakugan.

**"Senei Ta Jashu!"** (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

A mass of snakes wraps around Naruto's limbs from behind and sink there fangs in. He's then pulled from shredded tree and into another larger tree hard enough to create a crater in the wood. Naruto has no time to react as Orochimaru attacks with a sword coming out of the mouth of a snake, which is coming out the freak's mouth. The blade pierces Naruto's chest and goes straight threw into the tree behind him.

"I never thought I would have to use the Kusanagi on a Genin." says Orochimaru after his sword-wielding snake returns to his throat leaving the blade in Naruto's chest. "You've done more against me then some Jounin, boy."

Orochimaru lifts up Naruto shirt with his left hand to reveal the spiral seal of Kyubi no Kitsune's prison. He raises his right hand and an supernatural purple flame appear on each finger tip. They seem to form different kanji for Tree, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water. He then rams the glowing fingers into Naruto's stomach causing the young jinchuriki to cry out in pain and release a spray of blood from his mouth.

**"Gogyou Fuuin!"** (Five Elements Seal!)

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!!" comes Sakura's voice.

She would be right in most universes and maybe even in this one. Normally in this point in the time line, when Orochimaru cuts off Naruto's access to the Kyubi's chakra he loses consciousness from the shock and sudden drain. Gigi's identical attack in Wave Country changed thinks, lessening the shock and drain enough for Naruto to get off one more attack. He brings up a blade hidden in the palm of his hand, which is what the word Shuriken actually means, and hits a tiny point on the Kusanagi piercing his chest with the last of his energy before losing consciousness.

While a line symbolizes "damage" along that part of the body, a dot symbolizes the totality of that body's damage, and by extension, "existence". When a dot is pierced, the victim's concept is destroyed. Orochimaru can only watch as his personal weapon, the legendary sword Kusanagi (Grass cutter) shatters into billion useless fragments like a piece of fragile crystal into a shower of sparkling fragments.

Orochimaru's face twists into an inhuman rage and he grabs Naruto smashing him over and over into the wood creating blood stains. He then smashes him threw the tree using his Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands with the audible sound of breaking bones, then the snakes grab Naruto and Orochimaru swings the ninja's body sending him far into the forest. A fall to his death is the thought shared between Orochimaru and the two horrified Genin.

--

**In Another Part of the Forest**

--

Kabuto's team planned on spying on the other teams, until they completed the second part of Chunin Exam. That plan went straight to hell when Gigi's Team attacked them.

Misumi Tsurugi subjected his body to surgery to grant him the ability to manipulate his body. He can pop his bones out of their sockets and use his chakra to move his soft muscle tissue. This allows him to wrap around opponents like a mass of snakes and snap there bones.

His opponent Akuma proves to be far more dangerous. When Misumi wraps himself around Akuma's body hoping to snap the horned shinobi's neck, but barbed spines shoot out from the black material of his clothing. The poison barbs pierce Misumi in a hundred places, preventing him from contracting without causing more serious injury and preventing him from disengaging his technique.

**"Raiton: Denkoukugi no Funbo!"** (Lightning Release: Grave of the Lightning Nail)

Akuma's eyes seems to glow as he channels his chakra into the nails covering his body, discharging massive amounts of electricity into Tsurugi's helpless form. As the technique ends, the nails retract back into the black fabric and the smoking corpse falls to the ground.

Yoroi Akadou has the ability to leach the chakra out of an opponent by placing his hand near their body, combined with his taijutsu makes him a strong opponent and more than a match for most normal Genin.

His opponent is not like most, not really a Genin, and no where close to normal. It's a fact Yoroi learned when he grabbed Ten's wrist and found out under the bandages his opponent had metal coils instead of coils of muscle. Ten twists his arm away using a technique that breaks Yoroi's fingers, delivers three kicks that send the Oto (sound) spy flying into the air. Then, Ten's arm extends and delivers a punch that sends Yoroi flying into a tree. The impact creates an indentation in the wood and he quickly finds himself bound by thin wires.

**"Ninpo: Usugiri Harigan!"** (Ninja Art: Thin slicing wire)

As Ten pulls the chakra-infused wires with his superhuman taijutsu strength, the old tree and Yoroi are sliced into very thin slices of flesh and bone, creating a red shower.

Team Leader Kabuto Yakushi is the strongest and is actually Jounin in skill level. This allows him to survive the longest against Gigi's team.

**"Kuchiyose: Daiga Gejigeji Nisei!!" **(Summoning: Grand Fang Centipede Second Generation!!)

There is a massive explosion of white smoke, which clears to reveal a massive creature. It's elongated flattened body is over twenty four meters in length covered in dark red-brown armor. It has many sharp legs ending in a sharp claw and it's head has black eyes, long antenna, and sharp mandibles. The massive monster centipede slowly releasing a purple-white mist.

Unfortunately for Kabuto, Gigi is in a league of her own.

Daiga Gejigeji II releases a spray of purple mist that quickly covers the area of forest. The mist is extremely poisonous, proven when the grass and plants on the forest flower quickly wither and die. It also causes bark on nearby trees to crumble apart and the burns the skin of Kabuto's dead team mates.

Kabuto tries to escape threw the mist, but Ten appears and delivers a brutal kick. Kabuto explodes to revealing himself a shadow clone. Akuma finds out his Kabuto is also clone, when he stabs it threw the spine with a lightning charged spike.

Kabuto appears from behind Gigi on top of her centipede puppet and slashes her across the chest with his Chakra mesu (chakra scalpels). The ijutsu (medical ninjutsu) is used to perform surgery, but can be used by skilled Medic Nins as a lethal weapon. The swipe is designed to cut the veins leading to heart for a quick kill and Gigi seems to collapse with Daiga Gejigeji II.

Kabuto smirks figuring out the centipede was a puppet, since he was once the spy of the ultimate puppet master, Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori/Scorpion of the Red Sand). Suddenly, he falls to ground and looks at his fingers which are turning a sickly purple. They shake uncontrollable and the pain grows.

Gigi rises from the ground like a vampire in a movie, as if pulled by the chest by an unseen force. As she rises, she bends forward and strikes quicker than a cobra sending a dozen long needles threw Kabuto stomach. Kabuto tries to heal the damage, but the bleeding becomes more severe.

"Poison."

Kabuto looks up into Gigi's grinning face

"A special poison that is drawn to chakra like iron is drawn by a magnet. This hemotoxin is emitted into the air by my centipede, but at a level you can't see it. It's also mixed in the poison mist since it can be absorbed by the skin and on my needles."

Kabuto begins to feel weak from the blood loss and every movement cause pain.

"The more you chakra to heal, the greater the damage becomes. You channel chakra to perform a jutsu and the body part involved is severely damaged. Even as I speak, the poison is attracted to your chakra network, to your inner coils that surround your vital organs.

Kabuto begins to feel nothing beyond pain in his chest, his senses of sight and hearing fading away. Gigi's voice is almost a whisper in his ears, the voice of death itself.

"Mission failure, Kabuto."

Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's most trusted servant and most skilled Medic-Nin falls to the ground. Dead.

Team Gigi retrieve the needed scroll from Team Magane, a good nickname for the corpses since all the members wear Glasses. Then they turn in the same direction, sensing Naruto Uzumaki.

"Looks like Seiun-sama's Exam is beginning early."

**--**

**Inner World**

**--**

Naruto awakens to find himself on the forest floor, but it doesn't look like the forest of death. He runs up the tallest nearby tree and stops on the highest branch that can support his weight. He stands and looks at the immense green forest he finds himself in. The trees are immense, at least a hundred years old for the youngest. There are also immense stone mountains with statues carved into them.

One looks like the Hokage Monument that overlooks his home Konohagure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). It contains the faces of Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, his brother the Nidaime, Sandaime Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and a beautiful woman as Godaime.

On another mountain resembling a gate are two full size statues, one of Hashirama Senju and the other of his rival Madara Uchiha.

On another mountain is a very ugly demon statue with two five-fingered hands bound by a manacles and nine eyes covered by a blind fold.

There's also a giant version of the memorial stone that Kakashi-sensei showed them during the Genin Exam resembling a giant black kunai blade.

Suddenly, there is an explosion from the center of the forest and tower of flame surges into the sky turning it blood red. The center of the forest collapses into the fiery sinkhole and a giant red tail emerges from the ashes. Naruto watches two more tails of energy appear inside the pillar of fire before he realizes it's the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"What can I do?" asks Naruto

Naruto hears people landing on branches near him and turns to see.

The first person is an eighteen year old boy standing five foot six with short messy black hair and strange eyes behind glasses. He's dressed in a button up jacket and pants resembling a military uniform. He's carrying a small knife, but the danger Naruto senses from the man and his little blade is immense.

The second person is a beautiful woman standing five foot nine with gold eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She's dressed a white shitagi (short-sleeved undergarment), a black kosode (shirt) and hakama (pants), and a white hakama-himo (sash) making her looking like samurai from a Daimyo's court, but she also wears a ninja headband with a spiral symbol.

"Who are you?!"

"We are parts of your grandfather and grandmother." says the woman, "Parts of there spirit that were given to our daughter Kushina and inherited by you, Naruto."

The giant memorial stone begins to crumble.

"Where are we??" asks Naruto

"We are inside your mind." says Grandfather, "The snake sennin Orochimaru killed you and now your soul is in danger."

"Killed?! What do you mean killed??"

"Other than the poison of his summoned snakes, the kusanagi is a poison-soaked demon blade. A demon sword born from the combined powers of the snake summoner and boss snake Manda capable of cutting souls as well as flesh. When you destroyed the blade you released tiny fragments of toxic spirit into your body. Now without the regenerative energy of the filthy demon Kyubi no Kitsune, your body died."

"If I'm dead, then what is that!?" says Naruto pointing to where the fourth tail has broken free!

"The Kyubi is not a physical creature of flesh and bone." says his Grandmother, "It is tainted spiritual and physical energy mixed to create near infinite demonic chakra controlled by a dark spirit. The seal was damaged by the second Five Elements Seal and the Kusanagi, so Minato's plan is failing."

The forest around them begins to catch fire and the Hokage monument begins to crumble.

"Now separated from the physical energy, it's reverting to it's true nature. What the the Biju were before they appeared in this war torn land centuries ago." says his Grandmother, "To save your soul you must awaken your complete heritage and end the existence of the Kyubi."

Slowly, his maternal grandparents begin to dissolve into a shower of fallen leaves.

"Wait! What are your names??"

"I was Shiki Tohno, born Shiki of the Nanaya clan." says Shiki, his eyes the last thing to vanish, "Fight for the future!"

"I was Sora Uzumaki, daughter of Seiun Uzumaki. Release your power! Find your dreams!"

Naruto leaps into the air as the tree he's standing on bursts into flame. He pulls off his goggles and instead of seeing of lines and points he sees ribbons of energy flowing threw the burning forest. He avoids another exploding tree and jumps from tree to tree. He hears a roar and can see a seventh tail rise into the sky and the hole continuing to grow.

He lands on the crumbling memorial stone as the statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha begin to crumble into the growing sink hole. He calms himself and looks at the ribbons. All of them are white, except for one. He runs after them red ribbon.

Black flames appear in front of Naruto to stop him, but he sees a shining point and pierces it with his kunai. The black flames are extinguished and he continues to follow the white ribbon t it's source, the Hokage Monument.

He can now hear a voice in his head, not the voice of his maternal grandparents, but very similar

**"Find me! Call my name!"**

A memory explodes in Naruto's mind as he lands the stone.

_"So you have anyone special in your life?" says Haku_

Old Man Sarutobi. Iruka-sensei. Konohamaru.

_"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become.."_

Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan. Ichiraku. Ayame.

_"...as strong as they must be!"_

Inari's adopted father dying to protect the Land of Wave. Kakashi vowing _"I will never let my comrades die!". _Iruka-sensei taking Mizuki's fuuma shuriken to the back to protect him and him beating Mizuki for hurting Iruka. Yondaime Hokage giving his life to defeat the Kyubi no Yoko.

_"Fight for the future!"_

Naruto follows the ribbon to the center of Yondaime Hokage's forehead to where the leaf headband would be if not for his spiky hair. The ninth tail breaks free and a wave of fire shoots from the immense hole incinerating the entire forest. The monuments begin to shatter as the Kyubi rises from the hole.

_"Find your dreams!"_

Naruto pulls the ribbon and a white sword hilt rises from the stone. He grips the hilt...

**"Call my name!!"**

...and pulls it free!

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry! Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

The Kyubi no Kitsune charges his jailer Naruto Uzumaki, all rational thought it gained from being sealed inside a human decaying. It's red fur is turning a menacing mix black and white, it's thunderous roar resonating, howling in like a demonic wind.

Naruto is not dressed in his black top of his youth, the hideous orange jumpsuit, or even his new Chunin Exam clothing. Instead he now wears the same clothing as his mother and holds a sword.

The weapon is a unique, a chisakatana - shortened katana- with the saya (sheath), tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) all pure white. The blade itself is mirror polished with a spiral decoration near the tsuka

Naruto turns to look at changing demon, his Chokushi no Magan seeing the lines and points concentrated in the white mask that now covers it's face. There is a howling sound as Naruto slashes with his sword and sound of a giant piece of porcelain shattering into a million pieces.

**--**

**The Real World**

--

Naruto wakes up surrounded by swirling lights. A column of energy shoots into the sky with Naruto in center. The whiskers on his cheeks grow thicker for a moment, then become thinner and thinner until they vanish completely. He looks down and watches as the spiral seal on his stomach changes. The mass of red-black lines turn purple-white, then become a new blue-black design. As the column of light fades, the markings vanish and Naruto lands in a crater in the forest floor.

Naruto stands up, fixing his goggles and looks down at himself. He's still dressed in cargo pants and black shirt, now with holes on the chest and back. The skin he can see threw the holes is flawless, showing not a trace injury despite the large blood stain on both sides. He wonders if the inner world was a dream, then he notices the sword Toushi Musouka is still next to his side.

Naruto then jumps into the trees and races back towards where he thinks his team is.

**--**

**Konoha Teams vs Oto Ninjas**

**--**

Naruto hears an explosion and lands high in the trees to see a bunch of Konoha ninja including a short haired Sakura fighting the Oto (sound) ninja. It looks like the one with the helmet just blasted the long haired Kunoichi.

"Wh..What unbelievable lowlifes." says the Kunocihi Kin, with Ino's tone, "...to wound your on comrades!!"

"You underestimated us. Bad mistake."says helmet head Zaku

"Our objective is not some stupid scroll, nor have we any interest in passing your infantile exam." says bandage boy, Dosu, " We're after Sasuke!"

Naruto notices Shikamaru's shadow retracting from Dosu and the Oto Nin regaining movement.

"So... your little trick can only work for five minutes at a time?" he says flexing his fingers, "and as for the art that girl is using... from the look of things, if we inflict any harm on her host, her real body suffers as well! Heh Heh... We can kill her by killing Kin ourselves!"

"You're despicable!" says Neji Hyuuga arriving with Tenten to rescue there down teammate Rock Lee, "You Buccolic Nonentities think you're all that juts because your sonic powers we're strong enough to whump these novices!"

"What?!" yells Dosu

"Again, the Vermin come crawling fro the woodwork!"

Naruto decides to check on Sakura, so he creates a Kage Bushin and has it appear next to Sakura.

**"NARUTO!!"** yells Sakura in shock and joy.

The groups turn at the new arrival.

"I thought you were dead!! You should be dead?! How are you here??"

"You know I can heal fast, Sakura-chan."

"but..but.. Orochimaru drove his sword threw you and tossed you into the forest unconscious!!

The Oto Ninja stiffen at the name of there lord and master. The Otokage failed to kill him!?

"No sweat, Sakura! I completely destroyed snake freak's Kusanagi and healed the wound." says Naruto pointing to the the blood-stained hole in his shirt, not caring the others can see the hole on the back of the shirt. "Right now, I'm worried about you. Did those sound freaks hurt you??"

The Oto ninjas pale. Someone managed to destroy Orochimaru's legendary sword!?

"Heh Heh... If you find us so despicable.." says Dosu hiding his fear, ""why don't you all stop posturing and start doing something about it?!"

"From the look of it." says Neji Hyuuga, "...We won't have to."

Everyone turns to see Sasuke rising to his feet surrounded by dark tainted chakra.

"Sasuke! You're awake!!" yells Sakura, the notices something seriously wrong.

Part of Sasuke's body is covered in flame-like markings and the tainted purple chakra seems to grow stronger and stronger. Naruto can feel his Nanaya blood warning him of a demonic threat.

"Sakura..." says Sasuke, "..point out the ones who pummeled you into that state!"

"Sasuke.." says Sakura

"Who was it...?!" says Sasuke with a deep anger in his voice.

Zaku says with a grin, "It was us!"

Naruto watches as Sasuke altered by Orochimaru's Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven) talks about being an Avenger, sounding more than a little insane.

"So..." says Sasuke getting in attack position, "It was you."

"Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this!! Get back to your own body!!" yells Shikamaru running by with Ino's body, "Choji, Let's get moving! It's time we got out of here!!"

Ino releases her technique and her body wakes up feeling like crap.

"His chakra's immense!!" says Dosu

"Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die..." yells Zaku Abumi

"Zaku, no!!" yells Dosu Kinuto,"Don't you get it?!"

**"Zankuuha!!"** (Decapitating Air Waves)

Using the air vents installed in his arms, Zaku can control supersonic waves and air pressure. The Zankuuha creates a massive gust of wind which he can blast at an opponent. The gust is so strong it can even break rock. It creates a huge trench in the earth.

"Hah! Blew that pipsqueak to bits." says a tired Zaku

"What Pipsqueck is that?" says Sasuke next to Zaku before using a backhand to send the sound ninja flying. He then does hand signs and exhales small fire balls.

**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

"You're getting over confident!" yells Zaku seeing the fireballs, but easily blows them away with his air cannons, "I can just blow these out!"

The fires are extinguished but the shuriken hidden inside them cut him in many places.

"Zaku! Beneath you!"

The last Konoha Uchiha then appears behind the distracted Zaku and grabs both arms and places on foot on Zaku's back. Sasuke grinning like sadistic maniac he has become, begins to pull.

"Heh... you take such pride in your arms... time to bid them farewell."

With two loud snaps, Zaku's arms are pulled out of socket. He then turns to attack Dosu with the creepy grin growing.

"Time out!" yells Naruto, appearing behind Sasuke with a Kage Bushin and his goggles up. While the clone holds Sasuke still, he swipes at Sasuke's shoulder with shuriken tip, cutting only the juin (curse seal).

The effect is immediate. The immense dark chakra streams off Sasuke's form, which is now crawling with arcs of blue electricity. It like a radio or TV with the wires exposed and still plugged in being tossed into a tub of water, a complete short out. The curse markings covering his skin glow bright red causing Sasuke extreme pain as being burned alive, then the marks dissolve like scattered ashes and vanish. It starts at the farthest points and goes back towards the the original seal. The curse seal reverts to it's dormant state now missing one of the tomoe. No longer charged by curse seal's chakra, Sasuke collapses unconscious to the ground.

There is a pause as Naruto's clone brings Sasuke over to Sakura.

"You're pretty tough!" says Zaku holding up his Earth Scroll, "Obviously we have no chance of defeating your team in our current state. So I surrender my Earth scroll in exchange for letting us go unharmed."

He puts the scroll down, then grabs both Zaku and Kin and retreats into the forest.

"Wait!!" yells Sakura, "You've got to tell me! What did Orochimaru do to Sasuke!? Why did he choose him!?"

"I don't know..." says Zaku, "We were only following orders. We did not know about the seal and I have never heard of a even a partial removal."

**--**

**The Tower**

**--**

The Konoha teams quickly break up and return to the journey to the tower. They don't try to take Team Seven's scroll since the powers used by Sasuke and Naruto are frightening. Sakura doesn't even offer there scroll because Naruto deserves it more after nearly dying.

Naruto and Sakura wait until Sasuke wakes up before they head towards the tower. Sakura told them that Orochimaru had burnt there heaven scroll, but Naruto reveals it was a fake and that he hide the real scroll inside food scroll case marked "Ramen". That causes both Sasuke and Sakura's jaws to drop.

Naruto also tells them,

"I wish I had spent a little extra and got that roll of explosive notes. When Orochimaru burnt the scroll, he would have blown his own head off!"

They encountered a team of kiri (mist) ninja trying to get revenge for what Naruto did to one of them at the beginning of the exam, but Sasuke being able to partially use his Sharingan and Naruto beat the living crap out them and took there extra Heaven as insurance.

"There's no one here..." says Naruto as the three enter.

"I'm all right, Sakura. You can let go." says Sasuke

"Oh Okay."

"So what do we do now?"

"Hey!" says Sakura pointing to the wall, "Look at that!"

_If quantities of Heaven are your desire. Acquire wisdom and knowledge and take your mind higher._

_If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. _

_When both Heaven and Earth are opened together. The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever._

_This " " is the secret way... that guides us on from the place today._

_Sandaime Hokage_

"I think it refers to the scrolls." says Sakura, "I think it's telling us to open both the Heaven and Earth scrolls."

Sakura opens the Heaven scroll and Naruto opens the Earth scroll with Sasuke between them.

The scrolls are identical with kanji for humanity in the center surrounded by a sun-like ring of script. The symbol on the heaven scroll begins to smoke and they drop the summoning scrolls to the ground. The mass of smoke soon clears to reveal a smiling Iruka Umino.

"Hey kids, it's been a while, eh?" says Iruka-sensei

"I don't understand!!" yells Sakura

"You three look like you've been through the wringer." says Iruka, "What happened to your shirt, Naruto?"

"I got impaled by the snake freak" says Naruto, "What are you doing popping out of a summoning scroll?!"

"The spell was designed so that we chunin could greet applicants at the End of the Second Exam." says Iruka, "It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the three of you."

"Messenger..?!" says Sakura

"Yeah..." says Iruka, "You barely made it! Wait a minute?? Snake Freak!?"

"The snake sennin Orochimaru." says Naruto despite Sasuke's scowl, "He summoned a snake that nearly ate me, nearly killed me impaling me with that sword Kusanagi, beat the crap out of Sasuke, and gave him a demonic hickey that turned him into a psycho!"

"Hickey?"

"Some sort of curse seal that gives him an insane power boost. Emphasize on Insane!"

"I need to tell Hokage-sama about this." says Iruka using shushin to vanish after showing where Team Seven is suppose to go.

**--**

**Tower Arena - Hours later**

**--**

"Congratulations to you all." says Lord Hokage, "on passing the Second Exam!!"

Heh...we started with seventy eight applicants and twenty one of themn actually made it.

Anko thinks, I said I would pare their numbers down to less than half, but really I was only expecting a single digit figure.

The collection of Genin face there collection of proctors and Jounin senseis.

Orochimaru hidden in the form of the sound is upset. Kabuto and his team failed to report in with the information he collected. Also, the blond brat who destroyed his precious Kusanagi survived!

Team Kakashi notices Teams Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma made it with Gaara's Suna Team and the Oto Team that attacked them. There's also an unknown team, that most believe are from Ame (Rain) and Kusa (Grass). Team Kakashi doesn't know the Kunoichi is Gigi, the girl that nearly killed them in the wave country.

"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam." yells Anko, "Listen up and take every word to heart!! They're all yours, my lord."

"Very well." says Sarutobi, "The Third Examination is about to commence, but before I got into the specifics of how it will be conducted let me make one thing perfectly clear!! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam. Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?! 'To promote friendship among the allied nations and raise the level and standards in art of the shinobi' Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! The series of so-called examinations is, in fact, a war-in-miniature between all the of our allied lands."

"Wh..What do you mean?' asks Tenten.

"If you were to study our recent history -- and consult a map-- it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically continuous lands who previous existence was one of continual strife... constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle... until a better way was devised... the way of the Chunin Journeyman ninja selection exam.'

'Make no mistake, when this exam is done, It will have had the side effect of winnowing out many applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chunin, but even more importantly, it serves as an arena where in for the honor of their respective homelands... young shinobi may fight... to the death if need be!"

"The Honor of the Lands?" asks Ino.

"This third examination will be conducted under the watchfulness of a number of distinguished guests including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve and among their numbers will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you."

Naruto almost zones out the rest of words, understanding what Hokage means. A man named Gekiko Hayate, proctor of the third exam, arrives and explains that there are too many applicants and they need to have Preliminaries.

"The Preliminaries start now!"

"Now?!" yells Kiba

"In case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you fight as individuals not as members of teams, so you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So... anyone else want out? Show of hands?"

Not a single person raises there hand.

Sasuke does raise a hand to place it on the damaged curse seal on his neck.

"S-Sasuke.." says Sakura worried, "Maybe you should quiet, too!"

"?!"

"Ever since Orochimaru attacked you, you haven't been yourself!!" says Sakura, "The mark on your skin is hurting again, isn't it? and it just keeps getting worse!!"

Sakura is near tears

"Please withdrawn.." says Sakura, "I'm afraid. You're in no shape to fight, Sasuke"

"Shut up!" says Sasuke, his voice filled with anger.

"Sasuke I know.."

"I said keep your mouth shut! Not a word about the mark!" says Sasuke holding Sakura's wrist. A kick from Naruto then breaks Sasuke's hold leaving Sakura unharmed.

"Watch it, teme! She's worried about you and it's more than you deserve!"

"This is more than a test for me and I don't care whether I achieve the level of Chunin or not." says Sasuke, "'Am I strong?' Finding that out is all that matters to me now. I'm here to test myself against the best of the best and the best opponents I could find are all around us, here and now."

"Not even for you sake" says Sasuke looking at Sakura, "will I turn away from the path that leads to my dream." he then turns to Naruto, "Naruto. You're the one of the ones I want to fight.

"Ahh, We'll then we'll now begin the preliminaries..." says Hayate, "which will consist of individual combat matches, as though this were part of a tournament. As there are a total of 21 combatants remaining, we will hold ten bouts and the victors of those bouts will advance to the Third Exam.'

'This is no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious or admits defeat. As soon as you sense your opponent is overpowering you, immediately concede your loss if you value your life.

hhh. since we don't want to today bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases,where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match. But don't count on that. From here one out your fate is held in.."

Anko orders the scoreboard deployed.

"Ummmmm. This electronic score board. At the start of every round, we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match" koffs Hayate, "So hmmm... not to hurry you all to the slaughter but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

**--**

**Gaara vs Tenten**

**--**

Naruto winces as the slaughter occurs. Tenten is one of Konoha's greatest weapon mistress, able to hit a target with one hundred percent accuracy. All which means nothing to Sabaku no Gaara, who ultimate defense of sand stops every projectile.

Senbon. Shuriken. Kunai. Spears. All are stopped by the chakra hardened sand that surrounds the son the Kazekage. Finally, Tenten is forced to use her most powerful technique.

Tenten removes two scrolls and set them on the ground, forms the necessary hand seals, and the two scroll rise into the air and begin to swirl around a middle vortex. Tenten then uses this space to launch herself into the air between the spinning scrolls.

"Soushouryuu!" (Twin Rising Dragons)

As Tenten is in the air, she uses the scrolls to summon her weapons which she then begins to throw at her opponent. A shower of projectile weapons ranging from nearly every type rain down on Gaara. The average ninja would be sliced, beaten, and torn to pieces by the barrage, but Gaara is far from normal. His shield of sand surges up and blocks every strike.

Tenten looking slightly pale uses the wires that run from each weapon to her fingertips to pull them back into the air to strike at her opponent again. This attack has less effect than the first, as the sand grabs and crushes the weapons. It then violently pulls the mass of wires, cutting Tenten's fingers before they snap. The sand then surges forward to grab her, but Tenten leaps into the air using what taijutsu she learned from being on Gai's team.

A wave of sand, almost like a giant tail, knocks her out of the air and into a wall hard enough to create a blood stain. She falls unconscious to the ground, but the sand rushes to finish her off. Hayate calls the fight to prevent a slaughter.

"Sabaku no Gaara is the winner."

**--**

**Hyuuga Neji vs Aburame Shino **

**--**

The Second Fight is a little more Interesting

Naruto remembers what he read about Juken Ryuu (Gentle Fist style).

Juuken is fighting style utilized by Hyuga clan members. The Byakugan has a penetrating ability to see the tenketsu, the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. The clan member can use their fingers or palms to emit chakra to flow into their opponents body's at these precise points. When the hand draws close enough to strike, the clan member can stop or increase their opponents chakra flow. The internal chakra coils which spread throughout the body also wrap around the internal chakra producing organs. So if the internal coils are attacked, it also damages these internal organs. Because a ninja can not train their internal body, such damage can be a critical hit for even a highly skilled ninja.

The effectiveness of the Juken is reduced greatly by the Aburame hijutsu (secret art). Each Aburame, including Shino, is a living hive for a symbiotic Kikaichu (destruction bugs). The little insects protect Shino and devour his opponent's chakra in return for being there hive and feeding them his own chakra.

As a result, while Neji can make several strikes, the Kikachu devour the injected chakra like candy. It still causes damage, but not as severe as it could be. Neji is slowly weakening from the Kikaichu that managed to latch on to him from his blind spot. Juken is pure chakra manipulation, so draining chakra effectively makes them helpless.

**"Kaiten!" **(Heavenly Spin)

Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) is a very powerful technique that involves releasing a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack. The pressure of Neji's chakra blows off the Kikaichu, causing many to burn or burst from the overload.

Neji then attacks Shino with his finisher.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"** (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)

**"Two Strikes."**

Neji delivers two quick strikes.

**"Four Strikes"**

Four faster strikes.

**"Eight Strikes"**

Another eight than cause Shino to slide back slightly.

**"Thirty Two Strikes!"**

Thirty two strikes that cause Shino to slide back quickly.

**"Sixty Four Strikes!!"**

Sixty Four strikes that cause Shino to go flying into the wall. He quickly passes out and Neji is declared the Winner.

**--**

**Kinuto Dosu vs Haruno Sakura **

**--**

The Third Fight is quick and brutal and fills Naruto's heart with a rage.

Sakura may possess perfect chakra control and book smarts, but she lacks everything beyond basic Academy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. She also has a weak body from being more concerned about her looks, then training hard to defeat enemies. Dosu is aware of this since he and his team attacked her trying to kill Sasuke.

Dosu avoids her illusion bushin and delivers a brutal punch putting a large amount of chakra behind it. The collision with her arm and kunai creates a loud noise, which is music arm amplifies and manipulates. The sounds enter Sakura's ears and the shock and pain causes knocks her out bleeding from the ears. It Dosu had been serious, he would have gone over two hundred decibels and would have killed her from the shock (sound) wave alone.

**--**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Temari **

**--**

Naruto and Temari both jump down to the arena floor. Hayate gives the signal to begin and Temari starts with a verbal psychological attack

"That pathetic team mate of yours didn't last long."

Naruto seems to growl as chakra flares around him.

"Don't lie to me about her being a good kunoichi. I can even call her a bad kunoichi, she's juts a fan girl that gives real female ninja a bad name. I guess that proves that Konoha has let it's standards drop low."

Naruto pulls out four shuriken and Temari pulls her fan.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)

The four thrown shuriken become several dozen spinning blades. Temari uses her fan to block the shuriken with her wind affinity, but two the shuriken she appeared to knocked away poof to reveal henged shadow clones on either side of her. They both throw there kunai towards her back, but she jumps forward to avoid it and whips the fan away. The chakra-charged winds blow away both clones, then she releases her own technique at the charging Naruto in front of her.

**"Kamaitachi!"** (Cutting Whirlwind!)

Temari uses her fan to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with her chakra. As Naruto is caught in the wind he poofs revealing himself to have been a shadow clone. She swings around to see another far closer Naruto charging her and releases a far more powerful technique

**"Futon: Dai Kamitachi!" **(Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind!)

Temari releases a far more powerful version of Kamaitachi that crosses the battlefield like a hurricane. The pressure of winds are great enough that the concrete wall nearly shatters. Unfortunately for the sexy Suna Kunoichi and Wind Mistress, the other Naruto also explodes into smoke.

The real Naruto bursts from the ground with his sword Toushi Musouka drawn. He slashes with his sword, while the shocked Temari blocks with her fan. It's pointless as Naruto's blade cuts the lines of destiny that his two Kage Bushin were able to see and transmit when they were destroyed. Temari's giant fan shatters into half a dozen pieces leaving her with a small broken handle.

In less than a second, Naruto swings up and places the edge of the blade at Temari's throat, cutting threw her kunai defense without noticing. The silence in the arena is so great, you can hear the kunai tip, cut cleanly off, falling to the ground.

"Not bad." says Temari, a little stunned.

"You pretty good yourself." says Naruto with a smile, "You going to surrender?"

"Guess I have to."

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

**--**

**Kin vs Chouji **

**--**

Kin Tsuchi is a skilled Sound Kunoichi who specializes in sound based genjutsu, but she faces a major problem in Chouji Akimichi. If she possessed the air holes of Zaku, she could send the large konoha genin flying. If she possessed the melody arm of Dosu, she could punch the large genin and use the water in his body to deliver a sound attack. Unfortunately the sound of genjutsu bells are blocked by Chouji's technique.

**"Nikudan Sensha!"** (Human Bullet Tank)

After using the Baika no Jutsu to modify their body into a large sphere shape, Chouji draws his limbs into the main spherical body. He launches his body into the air and begin to spin at a high rate of speed. Launching himself at the target, the fast spinning prevents most incoming projectile attacks (such as Kin's senbon and kunai) from landing, instead they bounce off with little effect.

Kin is directly hit by the giant living bowling ball, smashing her into the concrete wall with the audible sounding of crushing bones. As Chouji returns to his normal form, Kin's bloody broken form is left in the crater in the wall.

Chouji almost losses his lunch, Almost.

"Winner Chouji Akimichi!"

**--**

**Hyuuga Hinata vs Yamanaka Ino **

**--**

The battle between Hinata and Ino is more psychological then anything else.

Hinata is far more skilled than fan girl Ino, but lacks confidence and aggression.

Ino has confidence, but possesses limited skills.

Ino manages to distract Hinata with some insults, a psychological warfare tactic. This allows he to trap Hinata's legs with an odd jutsu. This sets Hinata up for Ino's main technique.

**"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **(Mind Body Change Technique)

Shintenshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique originally used for spying. The ninja forms the needed handseals and then projects their spirit out of their body into their target. This can be another ninja or an animal. Unfortunately the spirit flies in a straight line at a slow speed. If the target moves and avoids the incoming spirit, the ninjas body falls lifeless until the spirit can find its way back to the body several minutes later.

Ino's plan is to control Hinata's body and make her forfeit, but a problem occurs when she's raising her arm. A problem named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come one Hinata! Don't give up!"

Ino suddenly finds herself frozen, unable to move or speak.

What's happening? thinks Ino inside Hinata's head, I can't move. Am I losing control?

Naruto-kun...

Huh? What's that? Hinata?

Naruto-kun believes in me.

Naruto is important to you??

I won't give up!

I'm still inside your body!

Naruto-kun believes in me! **I won't give up!**

Suddenly, Ino's spirit is thrown from Ino's body by a surge of chakra. Ino awakens minutes later and finds herself on the receiving end of the Hyuuga Clan's Juken. Ino coughs blood, then pass out as Hinata stands panting from the strain and energy loss.

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga!"

**--**

**Inuzuka Kiba vs Akuma **

**--**

"All right, Akamaru! Let's show them what we can do!" yells Kiba jumping into the ring

"Ruff!" says Akamaru.

Akuma looks at the Konoha ninja and his canine partner. He knows the Inuzuma pride themselves on canine theme hijutsu (secret techniques), techniques known only to there clan.

Akuma cracks his fingers, the crosses his arms showing absolutely no emotion.

"Don't worry, Akamaru. I can handle this one, but be ready if this freak has surprises." says Kiba,

**"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" **(Four-Legged Technique)

After forming the hand seals, chakra begins to flow around Kiba and he takes on a more canine appearance. He then rushes towards Akuma at high speed, only for Akuma to dodge every strike and fire needles. Kiba barely avoids the thin needles, which are very dangerous because his enhanced sense of smell can detect the poison on each one.

Finally, Akuma delivers a kick to Kiba that sends him sailing into the wall. Akamaru quickly runs up to his partner in concern.

"I'm Ok, Akamaru. Guess will have to go all out."

He tosses Akamaru a soldier pill and the white puppy's fur turns spiky and red. The puppy lets out a roar of a much larger animal before jumping on Kiba's back.

**"Juujin Bunshin!"** (Beast-Man Clone)

Akamaru transforms into a copy of the feral Kiba standing on the back of the original.

**"Gatsuuga!"** (Dual Piercing Fang)

Both Kiba and Akamaru in human form shoot towards Akuma spinning like a drill. Akuma's response is to form an odd set of hand seals. Millions of barbed spines shoot out from the black material of his clothing.

**"Ninpo: Raikou Kadou no jutsu!**" (Ninja Art: Lightning Vortex Technique)

Akuma begins to spin in place, faster and faster, until it's several times faster than Kiba and Akamaru's Gatsuuga combined. When the Inuzuka and his partner hit Akuma, there is a thunderous explosion. When the smoke clears, Akuma is still spinning, but slowly stops. As he slows, the loss of many of his spines can be scene.

Kiba and Akamaru on the other hand are on there feet, but not by choice. There bodies are tangled in thin wires connected to the spikes Akuma released during his initial attacks. The wires are as thin as spider web silk and should only possess five percent of there strength, but the ultra thin lines hold like cables.

"Chakra wires."

Kiba and Akamaru look up to see Akuma talking with his hands in a seal.

"The reason you can't break them despite there thinness is the special alloy absorbs chakra to increase it's strength. I have even learned to animate and manipulate them using this ability." says Akuma, "They also conduct my lightning nature affinity. **Raiton: Rakurai"** (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!)

A bolt of chakra lightning shoots from Akuma's hand and illuminates the web of thin wires. The charge is so immense the alloy wires vaporize in seconds, but not before blowing holes in the walls and floor where the spikes embedded themselves. The massive charge also arc into Kiba and Akamaru using where the wires contact there skin and broken barbed spikes that pierce parts of there bodies. They both scream out in pain before passing out.

"Winner, Akuma."

**--**

**Kankuro vs Ten **

**--**

The fight between the puppet master Kankuro and the mysterious Ten was anti-climatic.

Ten recognized Kankuro as a Suna puppet master and tore the bandages from his right arm, revealing metal bones and muscles composed of cables and tightly woven wires. He then formed a couple of hand seals with one hand avoiding Kankuro's punch and launched his jutsu.

**"Ninpou: Kanaami Houin" **(Ninja Art: Wire Mesh Sealing Method!)

His right arm releases a mass of dark wires that hits not Kankuro, but the wrapped puppet on his back and smashes it into the concrete wall. The wires binds the puppet's movements and holds him tightly

Suddenly, Kankuro collapses to reveal he's actually the disguised puppet Karasu (Crow). The bandages around the bundle pinned to the wall by the wire mesh fall away to reveal a helpless Kankuro.

Ten looks back and forth between the two, then rubs the back of his head.

"Lucked out!"

This almost caused the entire crowd to face fall.

"Winner, Ten!"

**--**

**Nara Shikamaru vs Rock Lee **

**--**

The next battle was some what interesting.

Rock Lee is one of Konoha's greatest taijutsu (hand to hand) experts and the genius of hard work possesses the greatest strength of the rookies.

Shikamaru Nara on the other hand possesses a powerful strategic mind and the lazy genius is only held back by his slothful nature.

Rock Lee was the first to attack, but Shikamaru used Kawarimi to replace himself with a long and jumped to the edge of the arena and started throwing shuriken When Rock Lee blurred towards him, he sprung his trap.

**"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

Rock Lee suddenly finds himself frozen after the shadow of the real Shikamaru behind him extends and connects to his own. Rock struggles against the technique and Shikamaru also struggles to stay in control.

"How did you capture my flames of youth?" asks Lee

"I placed myself in the corner and used those two lines of shuriken to make sure you could only attack from the narrow angle. . I replaced myself with a shuriken behind you leaving a Bushin.You were moving too fast for me to see, but I was able to predict your path"

"So how are you going to end the fight?"

"I heard about how hard your head is."

Shikamaru positions Lee in the right stop, then rams Lee head into the concrete wall. Rock Lee's head hits the wall hard enough to create a large crater, but it doesn't stop some one like Lee.

"I give up."

Rock and everyone stares.

"I'm running low on Chakra and Lee possesses too much stamina and durability to go down quickly. If I possessed Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique), it's possible I could strangle him, but I would not use that technique on a loyal konoha ninja."

Shikamaru's shadow separates from Lee's and returns to him.

Rock Lee looks disappointed. He didn't win with his Flames of Youth. He won because Shikamaru's little flame burnt itself out.

"Winner, Rock Lee."

**--**

**Zaku vs Gigi **

**--**

While Team Seven pales at the name, the Sound Ninja and unknown Kunoichi make there way to the Arena below.

Zaku Abumi looks confident despite one arm in a sling. Gigi looks very relaxed with her arms crossed. Hayate raises his hand, then brings it down to begin the fight.

**"Zankuuha!"** (Decapitating Air Waves)

**"Fuiuchitama!"** (Surprise Attack Ball!)

Zaku fires a destructive blast from his one good arm, but Gigi pulls off her lower mask and releases a huge black fireball, at least three times larger than a Uchiha Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique). The black flames are extinguished by the slicing air pressure, but within the fireball are a shower of a several dozen shuriken that scrap, cut, and slash Zaku in a hundred places.

Zaku looks around wildly as Gigi vanished when she was hidden by the black fire ball.

Gigi on all fours sticks to the wall above Zaku like a a spider ready to strike. She bites her thumbs and rams her hands into the wall creating two seals and two massive explosions of white smoke.

**"Kuchiyose: Nihontateeiga: Dakatsu!"** (Summoning: Double Feature: Serpent and Scorpion)

Zaku fires a blast at the wall, but two figures land on either side of him.

As the smoke clears, he can see Gigi to his right looking unimpressed and on the left is a giant black and silver scorpion with two sets of claws. The massive creature has extremely sharp looking mouth pieces, claws, and a blade like stinger. There are also thin spikes running down the sides of the body and sharp points near the joints

"I think you should surrender." says Gigi with a creepy smile, "It will make your death easier."

"Ha! Don't count me out yet!" says Zaku pulling his healed arm from his sling. He points one hand at Gigi and the other at the silver scorpion.

**"Zankyokukuuha!!" **(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)

The ultimate version of the Zankuuha hits both targets with immense force, shaking the arena. As the smoke clears, Zaku is shocked to see nothing but small fragments, too small to be the complete remains. He also find out he can't move his arm.

The silver scorpion descends from the air and lands on one rigid arm, securing itself with it's claws and driving it's stinger into Zaku's shoulder. At the same time, an iron grey snake wraps around his other arm, crushing the bones before sinking it's fangs into the flesh.

Gigi appears behind him and impales him with her sword. Zaku has a shocked look on his face and manages to say, "How?" with a pain-filled voice and blood dripping from the mouth.

"**Ginnezu Daija **(silver grey great snake) and **Ginsasori** (silver scorpion) can disguise themselves as me. When you targeted them, I was able to wrap lines around your arms. Snake tunneled underground, while scorpion jumped into the air, and with you unable to move, you became the perfect target." explains Gigi, twisting the blade. She then jumps back, and the scorpion and snake vanish in puffs of smoke.

"Zaku is unable to fight. Winner, Gigi."

"Proctor?"

"Yes." asks Hayate looking curious.

"Can I fight Sasuke Uchiha now?" says Gigi with a smile, "I don't need a month to kick his weak ass."

"I accept!" yells Sasuke despite the warning of his teammates.

--

As the medics carry the poisoned Zaku, he begins to scream.

"What's happening??" asks Medic Ninja 1 seeing smoke rising from the ninja's skin

"The poisons are reacting to each other. It's exothermic reaction" says the second Medic He remembers Gigi's words during the fight.

"I think you should surrender.It will make your death easier."

Despite the efforts of the Konoha medics, the mixing chemicals release enough heat that Zaku's body ignites. In seconds, he's dead and seconds later all that remains is charred flesh and bones.

**--**

**Gigi vs Uchiha Sasuke**

**--**

Sasuke glares at Gigi, whose mostly hidden face still has the same creepy smile. She tilts her head, then points at him or more specifically the ten no juin (curse seal of heaven).

"I see that Naruto managed to break it." she says, "Good. You'll be able to use some of your chakra. It would be too easy a win."

Hayate barely says begin, when Sasuke attacks with Sharingan active.

Sasuke throws a dozen shuriken with wires connected. The shuriken aren't meant to hurt Gigi, only limit his movements and distract her long enough for Sasuke to get in position.

He uses **Konoha Kage Buyou **(Leaf Shadow Dance) to launch Gigi into the air. Sasuke then jump into the air to "shadow" the target with the target's back to their chest. While Gigi is in the vulnerable aerial position, Sasuke goes into his own taijutsu technique.

**"Shishi Rendan!"** (Lion Combo)

He delivers a kick, which is a feint to move the attention and defense. He then strikes the undefended area and begin knock Gigi downwards towards the ground. As Gigi falls back to the earth, Sasuke deftly rotates his body around and deliver a full force kick to her chest.

As Sasuke gets up, he's shocked when the Gigi on the ground crumbles away. The real Gigi melds from the ground like the lead in a monster movie.

"Stealing techniques already, Uchiha-teme?" says Gigi pulling off her hat and tosses it into the air, "Let me show you mine. Gigi forms a set of hand seals and arena is soon covered in thick mist

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** (Hidden Mist Technique)

Sasuke is left totally blind by the technique, his Sharingan rendered useless as Kakashi's eye was against Zabuza, the Demon of Bloody Mist.

On the walkway above, where the proctor Hayate has retreated, Kakashi, Naruto, and others watch as the thick white mist darkens. Suddenly, a disc shaped objects shoots out of the mist towards the ceiling.

The traditional bamboo hat (kasa) flies high into the air and then releases a shower of tiny needles that flow around like shower of hornets. It's similar to the Amegakure (Hidden Rain) technique known as **Jouro Senbon** (Sprinkling Needles)

**"Ninpo: Suzumebachi Senbon!"** (Ninja Art: Hornet Needles!)

Within the Mists as the needles fall, Sasuke jumps back and slides into the corner of the Arena, while making hand seals. He draws chakra from their mouth into his chest and them immediately exhales it.

**"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(Great Fireball Technique).

He then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. The spherical fire blast acts like a shield blocking most of needles. It also heats the air, blowing away the thick mist.

Suddenly, Sasuke feels a pain spread threw his body and coughs violently. When he pulls his hand away, it's soaked in blood. He can also see his vision turn red as blood drips from his eyes like tears.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu not only hide me from your eyes, but it also hide my second technique. I released a poison mist that mixed with mist using by **Makaze Dokukiri no jutsu **(evil wind poison mist technique)." says Gigi, "The same chakra poison on the needles. Inhaling for your fireball didn't help."

Sasuke cough again and more of his destroyed blood hits the ground.

"I blocked your genjutsu with my mist. You need to breathe to use your famous Uchiha Katon jutsu. The needles prevented Taijutsu."

In desperation, Sasuke tries to activate the curse seal despite it's damage.

"I told this to another ninja." says Gigi walking up to Sasuke's paralyzed form, "A special poison that is drawn to chakra like iron is drawn by a magnet. Doujutsu users channel chakra into there eyes, so the poison attacked them. You used the Great Fireball, so your lungs became targets."

The surge of malevolent chakra gives Sasuke a boost in strength and power, for a moment, then an a massive surge of pain. Sasuke screams as the skin covered by the curse marks bruises and bleeds violently. It's like a flesh eating disease devouring his body at an accelerated rate. The pain grows even more severe as one of precious Sharingan eyes bursts!

**"Sasuke!" **yells several Konoha ninja, as Sasuke passes out.

"Orochimaru's tainted chakra just makes it worse and more painful." says Gigi, turning the shocked Proctor, "Well?"

"Winner, Gigi."

--

**Author Notes**

**Fights**

Fights are Randomized List by RandomDOTorg

**Why Did I add BLEACH?**

Naruto may be able to destroy everything he sees, but only if his blade can reach it. The two reasons I decided to add BLEACH are:

(1) A Zanpakuto can cut threw many things and may be more effective against things that don't have physical/corporeal forms.

(2) Speed techniques. All the major forces has speed techniques. Shinigami (Soul Reapers) has Shunpo (flash steps), Arrancar has Sonido (Japanese for "resounding revolution," Spanish for "sound"), and Quincy can also move at superhuman speeds using hirenkyaku.

**Sasuke's Pain?**

In the recent manga, the Uchiha teme has become like Itachi in almost every way. Mangekyo, Akatsuki cloak, he betrayed Naruto like Itachi betrayed Sasuke, etc... All he needs is Naruto to toss him his scratched headband. In my story, Sasuke now surpasses Itachi is blindness and sickness by at least three years. Take that Bishonen-Bakayarou! This is only the beginning!

**Why wasn't it Naruto that caused Sasuke pain?**

The fights were picked at random for originality. If Naruto had maimed the "precious" Uchiha, the entire village would have gone ape shit and the Council would try to kill Naruto even with out the Hokage's permission. A foreign ninja can cause a lot of damage because of politics.

**The Poison?**

In X-Men comics, Agent Zero (David North/Maverick) used a anti-healing factor corrosive against Sabretooth. My idea is the more chakra you use, the more damage it causes.

Another Rare Update! I have completed my First Halloween World Story Arc, so I'm now taking time to work on other projects before I begin the Second Arc.


	5. Shinigami Exams

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime/Bleach

Date:

Written

August 24, 2008

August 25, 2008

August 26, 2008

August 27, 2008

August 28, 2008

Edited

August 29, 2008

WORD COUNT: Over 7500

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

Bleach is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

A/N: This will be a mix of canon events and fictional crossover events.

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**--**

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**(Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire)**

**--**

"This is an Outrage!"

"The Last Uchiha!"

"The Girl should be put to Death!"

Sandaime Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi rubs his temples as he's getting a headache listening to the idiotic civilian council. The ninja council looks far more reasonable beyond his two teammates Homura and Koharu and the old war hawk Danzo.

"Enough! The Chunin Selection Exam is not some talent show, it's a serious test with a very high mortality. Sasuke Uchiha faced a superior opponent and lost. He's lucky he didn't lose his life due to the nature of the poison. How extensive are the boy's injuries?"

One Medic Ninja steps forward with his report.

"The poison broke down after thirty minutes, but the damage done was severe. The inner coils which surround the internal organs were the most effected. The Uchiha had massive internal bleeding and his lungs were filling with fluid. He managed to heal most of damage, but the the poison made our medical jutsu less effective, meaning there will be lasting damage. We also have to use large amounts of antibiotics to prevent infection with the loss of skin."

"What about the Sharingan?" says Danzo

"One eye was completely destroyed and the connected muscle and nerve tissue has also decayed. The other eye has lost twenty percent of it's acuity and there is only a thirty percent chance he will be able to use the Sharingan again if the repairs to his chakra network are successful."

"Who is this Girl!?" says Danzo

"Gigi, Akuma, and Ten Kon of Dokukirigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Poison Mist). It's an unknown village in Sea Country specialized in poison and weapons." reports Anko, "Kakashi reports he encountered Gigi in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). She was interested in Naruto and tested him using a giant mechanical summon."

"What would she want with the filthy demon...?"

**WHACK!**

The merchant collapses to the ground after bone-cracking blow to the head.

Sandaime Hokage debates with himself about telling the Council about Naruto's secret.

"Naruto has recently awakened an unknown doujutsu. It is separate from the Byakugan, Sharingan, or Rinnegan, but is very powerful. The rest of information is classified."

There is a quiet pause, then the noise explodes. Some people want Naruto executed because they can't trust a demon with power. Others want Naruto removed from the Exams and studied. A few want the boy breed with Kunoichi from there own Clans to create a new bloodline clan. There's even one civilian who wants Naruto's eyes removed and given to the Uchiha. His corpse is soon thrown out the window.

**--**

**Hot Springs**

**--**

Naruto stands on the surface of a hot water spring looking steamed in more ways than one.

Kakashi should be training him for the final part of Chunin Selection Exam, but he's spending time at Sasuke's bedside and talking to the Medics. He would understand if Sasuke was a contestant, since only Kakashi has ability to train the Sharingan. Naruto is also angry at Gigi, the insane Kunoichi nearly killed him in Land of Waves and now she's maimed his best friend. He's not sure he would admit his friendship with Sasuke, but Sasuke is like the annoying older brother he never had.

The third thing that upsets him is his teacher. Ebisu, Konohamaru's tutor and closest pervert. A man he defeated by combining his Oroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold) and Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) to create Harem no Jutsu. He still remembers how far the jerk was propelled by his own nose bleed.

He's now teaching Naruto better control using Water Walking. In another time line, Naruto would be having extreme trouble due to Orochimaru's Five Element Seal on the Kyubi's seal. In this time line, both seals were annihilated with Naruto's death and rebirth. His sword Toushi Musouka rests at his side, while his soaked shirt lies on the nearby bridge. He's still wearing his goggles, but is glad Ebisu gave him that spray to prevent them from fogging up in the moist air.

Naruto remembers how the last part of the exam ended.

**--**

**Flashback no Jutsu**

**--**

"O.K. Everyone line up and take a numbered ball from the bin."

"Lucky 7!", yells Rock Lee with his excitement.

"9" says Gigi Kon with bloodthirsty smirk.

"8" says Akuma with a menacing voice.

"2" says Sabaku no Gaara, with eyes filled with blood lust.

"5" says Naruto Uzumaki, looking calmly at Gigi.

"6" says Ten Kon, looking directly at Naruto.

"10", says Hinata Hyuuga looking nervous.

"1" says Dosu with a confident smirk under his bandages.

"3" says Chouji Akimichi, eating a bag of BBQ chips.

"4" says Neji Hyuuga, looking arrogant.

The Proctor writes on the board behind him and the end result is displayed.

_Round 1 - Dosu vs Sabaku no Gaara _

_Round 2 - Chouji Akimichi vs Neji Hyuuga _

_Round 3 - Naruto Uzumaki vs Ten _

_Round 4 - Rock Lee vs Akuma _

_Round 5 - Gigi vs Hinata Hyuuga _

_Round 6 - Round 1 Winner vs Round 2 Winner_

_Round 7 - Round 3 Winner vs Round 4 Winner_

_Round 8 - Round 7 Winner vs Round 5 Winner_

_Round 9 - Round 6 Winner vs Round 8 Winner._

--

**Flashback Kai**

--

"Your acting like a splendid Konoha ninja, Naruto." says Ebisu.

"Thanks, Ebisu." says Naruto, then notices Ebisu looking over his shoulder.

A man with long spiky hair hair is looking threw a hole into the Women's Baths while giggling.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from, but.." says Ebisu adjusting his glasses, "..I will not permit any disreputable behavior!!"

He charges the older man causing the man to turn.

In an explosion of smoke, the man is now sitting on a giant toad that knocks Ebisu out with a single snap of it's long tongue.

"Don't make a Fuss, Eh..? Sheesh." says the man, "You'll get us busted... and what'll we do then?!"

Naruto checks the unconscious Ebisu, then yells at the man, "Who the Heck are you?!"

"Wait juts a minute there!!" says the man in a corny stance, "Good Question! I am the Most Holy Hermit Sage of Mount Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Toad Sage. Please to Meet Ya!!"

"Sennin? Your Jiraiya!" says Naruto, "You were trained by the old man with that gambling medic nin Tsunade and hebi-teme Orochimaru?"

"Hebi-Teme?"

"He attacked my team in the Forest of Death. He nearly killed me, but I managed to destroy his sword."

"You... You destroyed the Kusanagi!? Who are you??"

"I am the last wielder of my Grandfather Shiki Uzumaki's doujutsu Chokushi no Magan. Former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it."

**--**

**The Drop**

**--**

It's been several days since Jiraiya and Naruto met for the first time.

Jiraiya was shocked that the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki managed to surpass his parents in surprises. The young Uzumaki managed to survive Orochimaru's lethal attack, destroyed the traitor's sword, and somehow managed to destroy the Kyubi. When he checked the Kyubi seal, he found it changed and empty of Kyubi's spirit. Naruto possesses the vast energy, but the mind and soul has been completely destroyed or completely separated and removed.

He also shocked Sandaime when he informed him. With the Kyubi gone, they have been debating informing the council. He was also shocked that Naruto knew who is his parents were, but became worried when he told him that he was informed by a foreign ninja.

Jiraiya has been trying to teach Naruto to summon Toads for last few days, but Naruto hadn't gotten much progress beyond tadpoles and child Toads, which are useless beyond eating candy.

"I know you possess the chakra, Naruto." says Jiraiya, "The Kyubi's power is behind the seal, but I think you need to find the mental release."

"Mental Release?"

"If I put you in a position where you **MUST **Summon a large Toad, then you mind will find the trigger."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like this." says Jiraiya before pushing Naruto off a cliff.

As Naruto falls, he realizes the wet spikes covering the walls are too slick to grab using his chakra and he's already fallen to far to use his clones or lines. His only hope is to summon a toad, a real battle -worthy summon toad! He concentrates hard, the feels a surge as the gate opens.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** (Summoning Technique!)

Smoke explodes from Naruto's bleeding hand and when the smoke clears, Naruto finds himself standing on rough red skin, holding onto the fabric of giant kimono.

**"JIRAIYA!!"**

A few seconds later, Jiraiya is hiding from an angry Gamabunta, the giant yakuza-like Toad Boss that's threatening to step on the Ero-Sennin. Naruto is holding on and trying to get a word in edge wise.

A few kilometers away, someone watches Naruto's progress with a calculated smile.

He stands five foot eleven, a hundred forty three pounds with cold blue eyes and long dark red hair done in spiky lochs. He's dressed in a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. He looks like noble lord, but the air is filled with an aura of power like in the presence of a powerful fighter.

**--**

**Hours Later**

**--**

Naruto is walking home after a long day of training, when he senses something powerful. He looks up and sees a man with a black Kimono standing on his roof. Naruto jumps up and looks at the red head with suspicion.

"Hey! Who are you!?"

"My name is Seiun Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widen and remembers what he was told in the vision he had after Orochimaru managed to kill him. _"Sora Uzumaki, daughter of Seiun Uzumaki"_

"Your my...my.."

"Great Grandfather. When my daughter Sora married your maternal grandfather Shiki, I moved to remote island to continue my scientific work. I was a scientist before I was a father"

"No way! How can you be so young?! You should be older than the Oyagi!"

"The same way you survived Orochimaru's death blow." says Seiun, "When Uzu no Kuni was destroyed, I managed to track my granddaughter Kushina to Konoha. I only recently learned of your existence when you tapped your reiatsu (spiritual energy) in the Forest of Death"

"Reiatsu?"

Seiun pulls out a sword similar to Naruto's own Fighting Spirit Dreamer. The difference is the saya (sheath), tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) are pitch black and there's a broken length of black chain connected to the pommel.

"Spiritual power. This is a Zanpakuto (Soul Cleaving Sword) formed from our own fighting spirits. Each one is unique to it's wielder. Just as the Magan are Shiki's Legacy, my Legacy is the spiritual powers you have inherited and released. Let me prove it, **Tatakikowasu Igna no Kusari , Ankoseiun!** " (Shatter the Chains of Fate, Dark Galaxy)

There is a monstrous surge of pressure that shakes nearby windows, but most people in this bad neighborhood spend there lives ignoring the world around them. The blade sword turns pitch black like the rest of the sword, then it shatters completely into a hundred million pieces. These thin black fragments multiple, link together, and transform into metal links. This creates a mass of long thin chains made of a black metal surrounded by thick dark mist. The chains swirl around Seiun like a dark spiral galaxy, but Naruto can sense the power and danger in every link.

"Woah! What the...?"

"Call your Zanpatou, call out it's name!"

Naruto doesn't understand his own movements, but he pulls out his white hilt sword and cries out

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry! Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

There is a massive surge of spiritual pressure from Naruto and his blade, that causes the ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato take a notice for a minute. The polished blade shines white before becomes clear. It's now a blade of wind made visible by the occasional pulse of spiritual pressure. It shines in the darkness of the night like moon light reflected a piece of polished crystal.

"A Wind Type Zanpakuto? Interesting." says Seiun, "Your Real Training begins Tomorrow, Great Grandson"

**--**

**The Training Ground, Exams Tomorrow**

**--**

Naruto Uzumaki has been training for the Final Part of Chunin Selection Exam for nearly a month. He now stands there like statue thinking over the pass month.

He's quickly learned Jiraiya's obsession with women and his perverted books makes him a very slow teacher. He's continued to work on summoning and his chakra control, but haven't learned anything new. Instead, he's annoyed by Jiraiya constant voyeurism.

His Great Grandfather Seiun on the other hand is brutal taskmaster. Every time he found one of Naruto's limits, he broke it. Seiun Uzumaki's training techniques involve training the spirit, then training the body to keep up with the spirit.

**--**

**Flashback - Shinigami Training Day 1**

**--**

Seiun Uzumaki holds up a PEZ-like candy dispenser, making Naruto stare.

"Soul Candy?"

"It's an alternate name used by the Women's League." says Seiun, placing a round white pill in Naruto's Palm, "Eat it."

Naruto hesitates, then swallows it. Naruto feels a pressure in his chest, then he's throw out of his body. Naruto is now dressed black kimono uniform he remembers from the Forest of Death, and his body collapses to the ground. He also notices his sword is now in his hand instead of his bodies.

"What the **CENSORED!?** "

"You are now in your Shinigami (Death God) form, while the spirit of the pill has taken control over your body." says Seiun swallow a different pill from a different dispenser. Seiun pauses, then his own soul separates from his body. The difference between Soul and Body doesn't exist, since they wear the same clothing. Only the sword has moved with the Soul.

"My Legacy is that of a Shinigami or Soul Reaper. We are spirits that regulate the souls between the living and dead. We help lost souls reach the Soul Society, what humans call Heaven, and cleanse corrupted souls known as Hollows either sending them to the Soul Society or to Hell if they were evil in life."

"If I'm some sort of spirit, how come my sword came with me??"

"As I told you before, Great Grandson, a Zanpakuto is weapon forged by the spirit, a extension of your own soul's fighting instinct with a spirit of it's own. The reason it exists in the physical world is because it contains near solid amounts of chakra, which is a combination of physical and spiritual energy.'

'The use of chakra allows the average ninja to see spirits, but the weaker civilians wouldn't be able to see your sword. Chakra is also the reason you don't see ghosts, there spiritual energy disperses with there physical energy because of the chakra mix. As a result, the spirits don't have the energy to remain in this world in any form and pass on. In small isolated villages with only non-ninja, there is a possibility of seeing ghosts, but they rarely go beyond there territory."

"So, How am I going to train like this??"

Naruto and Seiun then watch as there bodies rise to there feet and give salutes.

"Taichi, Ready to Train!!" yells Naruto's body, reminded the soul of Rock Lee.

"Sensei, Ready to Train!" says Seiun's body, reminding Naruto of Maito Gai.

"The artificial souls in those pills have been modified. While I train your soul, those two will train your body. I have even added a modification so they can use chakra."

**--**

**Flashback End**

**--**

Naruto shudders at the Training memories. Taichi was designed to be the ultimate body trainer, obsessed with exercise, diet, and taijutsu. Naruto wonders if Taichi would be reincarnated as Rock Lee's brother or Maito Gai's son.

Taichi wore weights and special seals that made moving threw air like moving threw water. The muscles he gained from overexposure to Kyubi's chakra and soldier pills in Wave Country were used fully, nearly torn, and somehow rebuilt even stronger than before. Naruto freaked out one day after returning to his body and found his muscles harder than iron.

Taichi also did extreme chakra exercises involving hundreds of shadow clones on trees and walking on water, and later balancing on kunai tips and senbon needles. The last set of chakra exercise was an insane, with Taichi balancing on a senbon needle on a double-ended kunai on top of the water

Taichi also had Shadow Clones go into the Library at night and read everything they could get there hands on. Everything from science and math text books, to shinobi books on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, to Ero-Sennin's Icha Icha books. When the clones were dispersed, the combined knowledge was downloaded into Naruto's brain, waiting for Naruto to return. The last reading had Naruto try to strangle Taichi, until he remembered Taichi was still in his body

There was also another fact that made Naruto want to crush the modified soul. Apparently, he saw Hinata Hyuuga watching him train, recognized the signs of a crush from one of his books, and began talking with her. Naruto doesn't mind that and was surprised at Hinata's crush on him. What he does mind is Taichi in Naruto's body taking Hinata on a date and kissing her! That was his first date and kiss with a girl, and it was stolen by a body-stealing perverted version of bushy brows!

Teacher on the other hand was designed to supply Taichi with what he needed and make sure the little idiot didn't loss site of the objective. He mixed special nutrient supplements into all of Naruto's Ramen and bought different foods at stores making sure to mention the food wasn't for Naruto. He bought enough food for forty people for a month or enough to feed a Ramen-less Naruto for two months.

Teacher also handled the medical care, repairing the damage done by Taichi's overeager training. When Taichi broke one of Naruto's bones or tore one of Naruto's muscles, the Teacher was the one to repair them stronger than before. When Taichi caused Naruto's body to collapse from exhaustion, Teacher was the one to either put Taichi to bed or force feed him energy/nutrient drinks.

Naruto didn't escape the pain with his Shinigami Training. The pain Taichi put his body threw was nothing his Great-Grandfather put his soul threw.

Seiun taught Naruto Zanjutsu, swordsmanship with his soul cleaving sword, which involved fighting with there blades for many hours straight and Naruto learning that souls can bleed a lot. Naruto almost ended with a pathological fear of swords, especially after Seiun slices his left arm off when he tried to use ninjutsu during one fight. After bleeding for a couple of seconds, Seiun used some form of Shinigami medicine similar to medical Ninjutsu to reattach Naruto arm and told him to get up and continue training.

He also began to talk to the spirit of Toushi Musouka. It wasn't surprising the spirit resembled his father Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, but the spirit did have snow white hair and strange foreign clothing made of a pure white material. Toushi taught Naruto his personal style, the Zanjutsu unique for the individual Zanpakuto and also forced him to continue to fight despite the strength of his opponent.

Seiun taught Naruto Hakuda, the Shinigami style of Hand to Hand combat and Hoho, the Shinigami agility techniques. These techniques proved far superior to the deliberately flawed taijutsu that was taught to Naruto at the Academy or his own "charging dog pile" style he used with his clones. Seiun demanded perfection and wasn't happy until Naruto could fight and counter using Shunpu (Flash Steps), the high speed movement techniques. Naruto was excited about the technique, until Seiun used it on him and left him with over a dozen deep cuts.

Seiun managed to teach Naruto a small amount of Kido (Demon Arts), the Shinigami magic and equivalent to Ninjutsu. While Ninjutsu was divided into the Five Elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning, Kido was divided into Bakudo (the way of binding) and Hado (the way of destruction). With a lot of effort and threats involving Ramen, Seiun managed to teacher him low level Bakudo spells and medium level Hado spells.

Seiun also taught strategy, something Naruto had been learning and used against Temari during the Chunin Selection Exam.

**--**

**The Exams - Dosu Kinuto vs Sabaku no Gaara **

**--**

Naruto watches the short one sided battle between Sabaku no Gaara and Dosu Kinuto. Dosu threw shurinken and jumped into the air to avoid the sand. His trick was to use his Melody Arm and the resonating shuriken to disrupt Gaara's control over his sand using infra-sound. The sound with a frequency too low to be heard by the human ear causes a sand quake and feeling of dread, while Dosu propels himself off a wall to deliver a close punch, believing a point blank sound going threw Gaara at over two hundred decibels would be enough to kill Gaara.

**"Suna no Ichibi!" **(First Tail of Sand!)

The gourd on Gaara's back turns into sand and stretches out forming a giant tail extending from Gaara's back. The thick tipped tail of blood-tainted sand whips down and smashes Dosu out of the air and into the ground. Dosu isn't cushioned by the Sand, which parts before he can impact. The sound of cracking bones is heard threw out the entire Arena.

**"Sabaku Kyuu!"** (Desert Coffin)

The sand rises up, wrapping Dosu in it's lethal embrace and rises into the air. Dosu with cracked ribs struggles to move and breathe inside the pressing sand. His Melody arm cracks and shatters with the bones in his arm. The Proctor moves to stop the fight, but it's too late.

**"Sabaku Sousou!"** (Desert Funeral)

The sand suddenly implodes with such pressure and force, Dosu is crushed like a grape. The late sound ninja is pulverized, and the blood and liquefied flesh sprays out the sides and rains down on the Arena. The sight is so gruesome, several people in a audience loss there lunch, while the more sadistic members of crowd drool and scare the people next to them.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara"

--

**The Exams - Chouji Akimichi vs Neji Hyuuga **

--

The Battle between Chouji Akimichi and Neji Hyuuga was interesting

Neji tried to get close to use his Juken (Gentle Fist), but Chouji increased the size of one his arms and knocked him back. Neji was to adapt after avoid several strikes, ramming his fingers into the Tenketsu in the arms. Without chakra, the arms reverted to normal. Neji followed the retracting arm to get close to Chouji, but Chouji had already began his next technique.

**"Nikudan Hari Sensha!"** (Spiked Human Bullet Tank!)

Nikudan Hari Sensha is a taijutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. A modification of the normal Nikudan Sensha, the clan member will use sharp edges to deal greater damage to their target. Chouji does this by surrounding his body with a loose chain of kunai and edged weapons. When his body is enlarged, the chain becomes taught which allows him to increasing the rotation speed and destruction when they roll.

The spinning spiked sphere moves towards Neji and the Hyuuga Prodigy is too close to dodge.

**"Kaiten!"** (Heavenly Spin!)

Neji spins releasing chakra from tenketsu creating a rotating sphere of chakra. The spinning barrier collides with the spinning human tank with a grinding sound and fragments of the kunai blades flying everywhere. Then finally, one of the opponent's attack fails.

Chouji is thrown back into the air and reverts to his normal form from exhaustion. Neji stopping his Kaiten, doesn't give the round Genin a chance, attacking before Chouji can hit the ground.

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" **

(Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)

**"Two Strikes!"** Two strikes cause Chouji to turn.

**"Four Strikes!"** Four strikes cause his fall to slow.

**"Eight Strikes!"** Eight strikes slows him further.

**"Sixteen Strikes!"** Sixteen strikes stop his fall.

**"Thirty Two Strikes!"** Thirty two strikes hold him in the air.

**"Sixty Four Strikes!"** Sixty Four strike push him higher into the air.

Neji steps away as Chouji's unconscious form finally hits the ground.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga!"

--

**The Exams - Naruto Uzumaki vs Ten Kon**

--

Naruto stands in front of Gigi's teammate Ten Kon. Ten looks far more gentle than his teammates, but the blood lust coming from the man is unnatural.

As the Proctor lovers his arm and says Begin, Ten releases shreds the bandages on his arms to reveal mechanical arms with woven wire muscles. Ten throws one of his arms in a punch and the arm extends like a piece of rubber or a striking snake. Naruto raises his arms to block, but wire spike shoot out from the fist and impale him. Naruto then explodes into a puff of smoke revealing him to be a Shadow Clone

Ten retracts his arm and scans the battlefield for his opponent. Suddenly, he sees two Narutos. One on his left and one of his right, both moving to get behind him. Ten's reaction is to fire both of his arms at the same time. While the arms extend in opposite directions, a third and fourth Naruto appear from the trees in front of him and throw a couple handfuls of shuriken.

**"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)

A dozen shuriken become a hundred spinning blades.

Ten doesn't have time to recall his arms, so he instead spins around, wrapping his arms in his metal weave arms like the long arms of a giant sweater. The cocoon of metal stops the concealable metal blades from penetrating his body or dealing any significant damage.

Suddenly, the cocoon bursts into a shower of metal wires that wrap around the clones, the rock, and the trees that are in the Arena for the Chunin Selection Exam. Some of the wires even penetrate the ground around him creating a spiral circle of wire.

**"Ninpo: Usugiri Harigan!"** (Ninja Art: Thin slicing wire)

The wires now charged with chakra slice threw everything. The ground is torn to pieces, the trees are shredded to pulp and wood chips, and the boulders and rocks are cut into stone slices.

Ten looks around and doesn't see Naruto, he then fills his hand with blood. It's unknown how a metal hand can bleed like a stigmata, but Ten manages to do it. He then rams his bloody palm into the ground creating a giant giant to appear

**"Kuchiyose: Usugiri Harigan no Mori!"** (Summoning: Forest of thin slicing wire)

Metal cables stained with blood explode from the earth around Ten high into the air. The cables twist together to form metal trees with long sharp branches and thinner cables hanging like vines. The trees are made horrific by the blood stained metal and the occasional human skull trapped in the wires

Ten watches as smoke rises and Naruto is revealed. A second later he's bound to a metal tree truck by wire and a second after that sliced to pieces, only to be revealed as another Kage Bushin. Several shuriken in the forest of metal explode into smoke to reveal themselves to be disguised Shadow Clones. Ten makes several movements with his hands and the wires of the metal forest destroy all the clones at the same time.

Ten's eyes widen as a blade pieces his throat from behind.

"You missed."

Ten turns, no caring about his injured throat, to see Naruto behind him with his Zanpakuto ready. Ten can't even react fast enough to prevent his arms from being cut off, releasing sprays of crimson liquid.

Ten leaps back to avoid further damage, but Naruto manages to nearly cut him in half at the waist. The limbless and half-disemboweled Ten lands on a branch. Wires extends from the tree and connect to the bleeding stumps, as his throat and stomach weaves back together. As the wire flows from the trees, the wires weave together to form more bones and metal muscle tissue. In seconds, Ten has completely regenerated his metal arms and his neck and stomach are completely healed.

"Is that the best you can do?" asks Ten

"No" says Naruto raising his goggles.

Naruto is suddenly in front of Ten in a flash. The wind chakra enhanced strike cuts Ten clean in half! He splits apart from head to crotch and It even cuts the thick metal branch Ten is standing on. It proves to be a critical hit as Ten's entire body comes apart into pieces and torn wire, falling to the ground.

The Forest of the Slicing Wire reacts to it's master's death. A wave of blue chakra travels up from the ground to the tip of every branch, then the wire turn red with heat. Slowly, all the trees collapse into melting wire, then vanish in explosions of white smoke.

Naruto stands on the ground as the smoke blows away, he lowers his goggles to his eyes with one hand and clicks his Zanpakuto back into it's saya (sheath) with the other.

The Proctor is shocked with almost everyone else, but he does shout the obvious.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

--

**The Exams - Rock Lee vs Akuma Kon**

--

The battle between Taijutsu "Hard Work" Prodigy Rock Lee and the vicious Akuma is one of nightmares. In Rock Lee's case, he's shouting out "Flames of Youth" and making the audience sick and wonder if Konoha is letting mental patients become Ninja. In Akuma case, he looks like a sadistic S&M demon from a slasher horror film

**"Konoha Reppuu!"** (Leaf Violent Wind!)

Using his quickness and agility, Rock moves low to the ground and spinning kick to sweep his opponent off their feet. Akuma proves to be more agile than a cat and lands on all fours. Then leaps into the air to avoid the second kick like a giant insect.

**"Konoha Senpuu!"** (Leaf Whirlwind!)

Lee charges at Akuma and spins his body to do a flying round house kick . The kick hits Akuma's face with enough power to break a normal person's neck, but Akuma simply spins in the air and lands on his feet without injury. Lee then notices his ankle is injured from the barbed spikes on Akuma's body.

_**"You better fight me harder, Lee." **_says Akuma, his voice deeper and resonating. It sound demonic compared to his fight with Kiba. _**"The needles are poisonous, so if your don't defeat me in the next ten minutes, you'll die on your feet."**_

Lee appears below Akuma and delivers a switch upper kick that launches their target into the air. Lee jumps into the air to shadow the target with the target's back to their chest.

**"Konoha Kage Buyou!"** (Leaf Shadow Dance)

Bandages from Lee's arms bind Akuma's movement and as they fall back towards the earth, Lee and Akuma begin to spin towards the ground at high speed. The Jounins recognize the forbidden taijutsu technique known as **Omote Renge!** (Front Lotus).

**"Raiton: Denkoukugi no Funbo!"** (Lightning Release: Grave of the Lightning Nail)

The spinning form of Akuma and Lee, a split second from hitting the ground detonates into bright explosion of flame and the loud sound of thunder. Two figures shoot in opposite directions, digging trenches in the dry earth and

One is revealed to be Akuma with many missing and bent nails on his body and many torn and burnt leather straps. He slowly rises to his feet moving in a very unnatural manner. It's almost like a child's broken toy moving, but slowly the movements return to normal.

The other figure is revealed to be Rock Lee. He's in worse shape with hundreds of small puncture wounds across his body and the only reason he's only bloody and not dead in a pool of his own life blood is most of the wounds are cauterized. He also has first, second, and even third degree electrical burns and burnt bandages. He's also suffering the damage from his own failed Omote Renge.

_**"You should be proud, Rock Lee. Any normal opponent would fall to your technique."**_ says Akuma, _**"Unfortunately, you had to fight a Kon. We are abnormal as they come... excluding that hebi-teme pedophile Orochimaru."**_

In the Kage box, the Kazekage grips the chair tightly for some reason.

"Why... Why aren't you attacking?" says Lee in pain.

_**"The Lotus blooms twice." **_says Akuma, _**"I want to see the Lotus's end before it withers."**_

"You want me to use Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)?" says Lee with suspicion.

_**"I promise I will not use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu or even Taijutsu during your technique."**_ says Akuma, bowing to Lee shocking the Konoha Genin, _**"I may be a monster, but I always keep my word."**_

The audience watches in shock as a Genin unlocks the First Five of Hachimon (Celestial Gates), releasing a monstrous amount of chakra and putting his body under extreme strain. Kaimon (Opening Gate) releases the brains restraints allowing full power usage of the body's muscles. Kyuumon (Rest Gate) raises stamina and assists in recovery after being weakened. As he opens the Seimon (Life Gate), Lee's body turns a shade of red. Shoumon (Wound Gate) further increases speed and power, but usage will begin to tear the body's muscles. Finally, the release of Tomon (Limit Gate) further increases speed and power.

Lee appears below Akuma and delivers a switch upper kick that launches their target into the air. Lee jumps into the air to shadow the target with the target's back to their chest. Bandages from Lee's arms bind Akuma's movement and as they fall back towards the earth, Lee and Akuma begin to spin towards the ground at high speed. This time, there is no lightning explosion. Instead, Lee escapes and rams his opponent into the ground with bone-shattering force.

Rock Lee stands in extreme pain from his damaged muscles and the stress of the technique agitating his wounds. The Proctor is about to declare him the winner, when they hear laughing.

_**"KUKUKUKUKU!"**_

Lee and the Audience watch in shock as a dark figure explodes from the rubble to reveal a badly injured Akuma. The most shocking injury is a head twisted two hundred degrees, which should have shattered it's spine forget about preventing him from laughing. The limbs jerk around and make loud snapping sounds that send chills threw the audience. The ninjas quickly realize Akuma is snapping his bones back into place. The last thing Akuma does is grab his head and twists it back into position with a loud crack!

_**"Wonderful! Such skill and power from someone so young!" **_says Akuma, _**"As I told you before. Any normal opponent would fall to your technique. Unfortunately, you had to fight a Kon. Now, It's time to end this. I promised not to use ninjutsu during the Lotus, but not after."**_

Akuma makes several hand seals, while inhaling deeply, as Lee can only watch helpless.

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki!" **(Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)

Akuma exhales and releases a monstrous blast of glowing plasma and lightning. The blue-white blast shoots towards the near paralyzed Rock Lee, only for a massive piece of rock to rise from the ground. The lightning attack is so powerful the massive multi-ton rock explodes into burning fragments to reveal Maito Gai protecting his favorite student and surrogate son from certain death.

"This battle is over, Proctor. Lee's sensei interfered and the match is mine."

"Winner, Akuma!"

--

**The Exams - Gigi Kon vs Hinata Hyuuga **

--

Naruto grips the rails at the last fight. He's been growing close to Hinata and his teammate Sasuke was maimed by this Kunoichi. Naruto yells out some encouragement and Hinata visibly becomes more confident, while Gigi smiles under her mask.

Gigi forms a set of hand seals.

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** (Hidden Mist Technique)

Hinata doesn't stand waiting for the mist, instead she runs back towards the wall, and using chakra on her feet runs up the surface of concrete wall. She runs up until she's too high for the mist to reach her and she can see her opponent clearly.

Hinata' readies herself as her Byakugan spots Gigi's hat in high the air above her.

**"Ninpo: Suzumebachi Senbon!"** (Ninja Art: Hornet Needles!)

The traditional bamboo hat (kasa) releases a shower of tiny needles that flow around like shower of hornets. They shoot towards Hinata on the wall, where it's difficult to defend. If Hinata uses Juken to stop the needles, she could loss her grip on the wall and there are too many needles to strike. Hinata's solution shocks Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, and the rest of the Hyuuga Clan. She jumps off the wall into the air.

**"Kaiten!"**

Hinata does the near impossible and performs the ultimate technique of Juken style of Taijutsu, while still in the air and falling. The chakra sphere falls like a comet, but knock away every single needle. As Hinata lands the Hidden Mist technique weakens from the chakra drain used for Hornet Needles.

Gigi crosses her arms and bites her thumbs hard enough to bleed. She then rams her hands into the ground creating two interlocking circles of symbols. The two seals then explode into a huge cloud of white smoke

**"Kuchiyose: Daiga Gejigeji Sandai!!" **(Summoning: Grand Fang Centipede Third Generation!!)

There is a massive explosion of white smoke, which clears to reveal a massive creature. It's elongated flattened body is over thirty six meters in length covered in pure black armor with silvery edges. It has many sharp legs ending in a sharp claw and it's head has black eyes, long antenna, and sharp mandibles. The massive monster centipede slowly releasing a purple-white mist.

Gigi has also changed. Her Kunoichi clothing has torn away to reveal a beautiful, frail looking girl in an expensive frilly dress. It makes her look like one of Hinata or Hanabi's dolls from when they were younger. Gigi now dressed in virgin white stands on the head of the monster centipede looking down at Hinata. Gigi raises her arm and points at Hinata and Gejigeji-III releases a high pressure blast of watery black liquid from it's mouth.

The centipede's attack misses as Hinata explodes into a shower, revealing herself to be a Mizu Bushin (water clone). Gigi moves her hands and water cannons emerge from each segment of the giant puppet and releases heavy showers of liquid covering the entire field. When the entire arena is soaked in the poisonous liquid, the Centipede's giant mandibles clink together creating a spark and triggering a massive endothermic reaction.

In thermodynamics, the word endothermic "within-heating" describes a process or reaction that absorbs energy in the form of heat. Oil would ignite and produce heat, but the black water absorbs the heat from the air and crystallizes. The amount of heat absorbed is so immense the audience can see there own breathe and moisture becomes a layer of super-cooled ice on the growing black crystals. Within minutes the entire field is covered in a forest of black crystals and ice.

Suddenly, Hinata who had hidden herself on the underside of the centipede, runs across the exoskeleton and in a burst of speed appears in front of Gigi. Gigi moves her fingers, but nothing happens as Hinata has cut the puppet chakra strings with her Juken. Hinata gets into a familiar stance.

"You are in Range." yells Hinata, shocking many use to a timid Hinata,

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" **

(Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)

**"Two Strikes!" **Two blows rattle Gigi

**"Four Strikes!"** Four blows knock her back.

**"Eight Strikes!" **Eight blows knock her further back

**"Sixteen Strikes!"** Sixteen blows send Gigi sliding back.

**"Thirty Two Strikes!"** Thirty Two blows knock her off the ground.

**"Sixty Four Strikes!"** Sixty Four blows send her flying off the centipede.

Gigi lands on one of sharp black crystal and is impaled. Hinata looks down at her fallen foe, then turns to dodge an attack only for one of the five needles to hit her side. Hinata pulls it out, but she can already feel her side go numb.

"It was a good fight, Hinata, but it's Naruto I want to fight." says Gigi emerging from the surface of another giant black crystal, while the other Gigi is dead.

Hinata tries to move, but collapses as the numbness rapidly spreads to her leg and she losses the ability to move it.

"How...?" says Hinata, looking towards the dead Gigi with exposed organs.

"My bodies are nearly as real as yours, but I can discard them in heartbeat if there injured. When you killed that body, I switched to the one I summoned and hide. You do remember I bite both thumbs?" says Gigi, "The mild, but effective neurotoxin on those needles won't kill or maim you like the Uchiha and will wear off in a hour, but this battle is over."

"Naruto...?" says Hinata beginning to pass out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

The Proctor sticking to one of walls to avoid the black ice yells out "Winner Gigi Kon!"

As he does, Gigi snaps her fingers and her summon and her corpse vanish in a very large explosion of smoke. As the smoke passes over the black ice, it triggers another reaction, this one exothermic. The black crystals shatter to dust releasing there absorbed heat and melting the ice, allowing the medics to retrieve Hinata.

One Medic looks at Gigi as he removes one of the poison needles.

"As I said she'll be fine, she doesn't deserve to die like all Uchiha." says Gigi with a cute smile that unnerves the Medic Ninjas.

In the audience, Naruto grips the rails. He finally realizes the truth. If Gigi is a combination of Gigai and Gikongan, then she must work for his Great Grandfather. Seiun is the master of the Kons!

--

**End of Chapter 5**

--

**Author Notes**

**Mercy of the Kon?**

Lord Seiun has a deep hatred of Uchiha and Orochimaru, which was passed on to the Kons. Rock Lee despite being annoying is respectable and Akuma KNEW Gai would interfere. Gigi also knows about Hinata's connections to Gai, which is why she didn't use the same poison she used against the Uchiha.

**Orochimaru's Invasion?**

Orochimaru's plans are messed up severely. Instead of Sasuke fighting so he can observe his skills and the curse seal, Sasuke is in the hospital with one of the Sharingan destroyed. He also has little Intel with Kabuto missing (and dead), so he's decided to wait until the end of the exams hoping to weaken the Kons. Dosu didn't attack Gaara early since he didn't have to face the Kons and Hayate is alive since there was no secret Suna-Oto meeting with Baki.

**Uzumaki Seiun?**

Uzumakiseiun translates as "Spiral Nebula" and Ankokuseiun means "Dark Nebula". His daughter Sora means "Sky", Kushina means "whirlpool sheaf", and Naruto means "Maelstrom". Seiun a Shinigami mad scientist like Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He sent the Kon Team for the sole purpose of testing his Great Grandson Naruto Uzumaki

**The Kons?**

The Kons are modified artificial bodies (gigais) and modified souls (Kaizo Konpaku). They are similar to Nemu Kurotsuchi, a Gigai/Modified Soul Special.

**Mind and Body Training?**

You can get twice the amount of training done with mind and body separate. The Mod Soul Taichi's persona was a combo of Naruto and Rock Lee designed to train the body and since he existed in a pill, he didn't have to worry about Kage Bushin Information Overload.

**How was Hinata able to improve so quickly?**

Hinata is only limited by confidence. She won her battle in front of Naruto, had been training for weeks, and the date with Naruto gave her the push she needed to improve. Also, in the Filler/Bikochu, Hinata managed to improve enough to impress Neji and the others.

--

**Next...**

**Gaara vs Neji**

**Naruto vs The Kons**

**The Invasion**

For More Naruto check out

**Old Lives Revisited**

Summary: A special technique that allows people to remember past lives and retrieve skills from them. Now Naruto and the rest of the Konoha Twelve must deal with these and learn to use them to their advantage. Naruto/BtVS/Multi crossover.

**Halloween World**

Another Halloween Fic. The Halloween spell goes too far. It doesn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. How will humanity survive in a world of eternal Halloween?

**Halloween World Side Story - Scourge of Time**

Halloween World Side story - Where are Angel, Spike, and Drusilla?

**LINKS IN PROFILE!**


	6. Final Exams

Title: **Naruto - Nanaya Legacy**

Author: Newfiespaceman

Crossover: Naruto/Tsukihime/Bleach

Date:

Written

December 18, 2008

Edited

December 24, 2008

December 27, 2008

WORD COUNT:

Disclaimer:

Naruto is written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto.

Tsukihime, Lunar Legend was created by Type-Moon

Bleach is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo

I don't own anything. This is a work of fan fiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only. No Infringement or Offense intended.

A/N: This will be a mix of canon events and fictional crossover events.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**(Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire)**

**Chunin Exam Finals - Round 6 - Sabaku no Gaara vs Neji Hyuuga **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuuga stares at his opponent and tenses. Neji may possess confidence in his own abilities and the pride of the Hyuuga, but there is something seriously wrong with Sabaku no Gaara. It's not only in his movements and past interactions with others, but a strange chakra that flows through him and the gourd on his back.

"Mother wants your blood." says Gaara.

"The Hyuuga want yours." counters Neji, "Do you believe in Fate and Destiny?"

"I believe in **Survival!**"

The match begins and Gaara's sand explodes from his gourd and lunges at Neji, who jumps back using his Gai-trained speed and chakra control for traction. The sand splits into five tentacles that strike separately, but Neji intercepts each one with a Juken strike. Disrupting the flow of chakra in the sand causes it to collapse and half of each tentacle dissolves with each blow.

**"Sabaku Kyuu!" **(Desert Coffin!)

Neji tries to escape, but it's too fast. Pillars of sand shoot upward the ground and connect above his hand, before twisting around his body.

**"Kaiten!"** (Heavenly Spin!)

Neji spins, while releasing chakra from his tenketsu. This creates a field of chakra, like a force field around him. The pressure and spin of chakra tears the layer of collapsing sand apart and blows it away from Neji. When Neji stops spinning, he leaps back several times, then lands on the back wall using his chakra to stick to the stone surface. Gaara sends his Gourd sand and the sand he created from the underground across the field and up the wall after his victim.

Suddenly, Neji leaps off the wall while releasing chakra from his feet. This creates a rocket jump to those who can see chakra and propels Neji directly at the shocked .Gaara. Gaara sends what remains of his sand towards Neji, but Neji does something that shocks the Main House.

**"Kaiten!"** (Heavenly Spin!)

Neji does a kaiten in midair and the spinning ball of chakra deflects the sand before striking Gaara. Gaara is thrown back by the blow as Neji comes out of his spin and rushes forward.

**"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" **

(Eight Divination Signs, One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms of the Hand)

**"Two Strikes!"** Two strikes are blocked by the sand.

**"Four Strikes!" **Four strikes pierce the sand and strike Gaara.

**"Eight Strikes!"** Eight strikes hit the armor of sand.

**"Sixteen Strikes!" **Sixteen strikes crack the armor of sand.

**"Thirty Two Strikes!"** Thirty two strikes break off pieces of the sand.

**"Sixty Four Strikes!" **Sixty Four strikes shatter part of the armor.

**"One Hundred Twenty Eight Strikes!" **

Gaara is thrown back, but his armor of sand protected him from most of the Juken strikes. His response is to form a hand seal and growl out

**"Sabaku Tsunami!"** (Desert Tsunami!)

The mass of sand near the wall moves like a wave towards Neji and Gaara, growing in size and power as it moves. Neji knows he can't stop the sand because it's no longer controlled by chakra, but its own mass and momentum. Gaara sinks into the Earth as the wave washes over Neji.

Neji tried to block with another Kaiten, but there is too much sand and he's lost too much chakra from the battle. All he manages to do his keep his upper body out of the sand and now struggles to break free. Neji's Byakugan eyes widen when he sees Gaara rise from the sand with a crazed grin on his face.

**"Sabaku Sousou!" **(Desert Funeral!)

Neji cries out in pain as his legs are crushed by the sand. He can feel his femurs, tibias, and fibias each break in a dozen places, and he can even feel his petellas (knee caps) shatter. He can also feel his pelvis nearly implode.

"Winner, Gaara!"

Gaara doesn't care and tries to crush the other half of the Hyuuga, but before he can Neji vanishes in a flash. Gaara and everyone else search the field for the Hyuuga, when they see him on stretcher next to the Medics. The Medic-Nins don't know how the half-mangled boy got to them, but the fact that Naruto Uzumaki is standing next to him could be the reason.

"Uzumaki..?" asks Neji, his face sweating and contorted with pain.

"You rest, I'll handle him." says Naruto with his fox grin.

"How... How could a dead last...?? Fate..."

"Fate says I should be a loser or crazy like Gaara. I defy Fate by living my life, my way." says Naruto, "When the world tries to put me in a cage, I shatter the cage."

Neji has the image of two birds in cages. A white bird in a gold cage and a yellow-and-orange one in a silver cage. Suddenly, the silver cage breaks open and the bird flies out. The white bird stares at the lock with pale eyes. The image comforts Neji as he finally passes out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chunin Exam Finals - Round 7 - Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma Kon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma slowly walks towards the center of the sand-blasted field. As he moves, the Jonin and higher level ninjas can feel the monster's energy rapidly rise. A faint wind blows around Akuma, blowing away the sand and small pieces of debris near his legs.

"It is time, Naruto."

"This is Great-Grandfather's test?"

"Good. You found out the purpose. These exams are the perfect place to see if you've earned the title of Shinigami. Are you ready to fight me with everything you've got Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes flash under his goggles. For a split second, the sclera (whites) of the eyes glow blue and his blue irises glow red as the Chokushi no Magan flares.

"Believe it!"

Naruto draws his Zanpakuto, Toushi Musouka, and gets into a stance, while Akuma's body glows with a faint purplish-blue aura and emits the occasional spark.

"Begin!" yells the Proctor

Naruto and Akuma vanish in front of the eyes of the tournament audience. Only the taijutsu experts and higher level ninja can see blurred figures moving back and forth across the field. The effects of the superhumanly fast fight can be scene, as the clashing of blades creates flashes and sparks that illuminates there images for less than a second. It also creates off formations in the swirling sand left from Gaara's attack.

Suddenly, Akuma appears on the ground deflecting a shower of shuriken and kunai, with a pair of long spikes. The kunai and shuriken poof to reveal them to be henged Kage Bunshin.

**"BUNSHIN BAKUHA!"** (Clone Explosion!)

The Kage Bunshin detonate like bombs, blasting Akuma into the air, where three more Kage Bunshin are waiting for him. They are in the same position for the Naruto Rendan, but instead they explode when their kicks connects with Kon. The explosion sends Akuma into the ground at an extremely high speed. Akuma makes a deep impression in the earth and isn't slowed by the sand because his aura blew most of it away before the fight began.

Naruto appears behind Akuma as he gets up and tries to slice the monster's head off, but is blocked by an arm. What makes the block amazing is the arm also appears to be broken in three places, with the elbow bent in the opposite direction. Akuma snaps his other arm back in place and delivers a punch covered in lightning.

**"Raiton: Raihadouken!" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Surge Fist!)

Naruto is sent flying back covered in a shocking electrical field. As he lands on the ground, he feels a massive surge of pain as the electricity discharges into the ground.

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki!" **(Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)

Akuma exhales and releases a monstrous blast of glowing plasma and lightning. The blue-white blast shoots towards the near paralyzed Naruto. Naruto concentrates and at the last millisecond vanishes before the lightning blast can strike him. The white beam of energy continues for several meters and strikes the far wall causing a huge explosion and leaving a man sized hole with smoking edges.

A tired Naruto appears with shaking legs on another part of the field. His firm grip on his sword doesn't change in the slightest.

"Impressive. You pulled off a Shunpo(flash step), even with your nervous system disrupted. It hurt you in the process though." says Akuma forming hand seals, "Good bye, Naruto. **RAITON: NANARYUHA! **(Lightning Release: Nine Dragon Wave!)"

A sphere of light and chakra forms around Akuma. Nine dragons composed of blue flames emerge from the surface of the sphere and orbit it before launching themselves at Naruto from nine different directions. As the dragons flow off the sphere, they absorb its energy causing the bubble of power to fade into nothing.

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry! Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

There is a massive explosion that nearly fills the entire arena with fire and many of Naruto's friends wonder if they have witnessed his death. The Proctor is about to announce Akuma Kon the winner when the smoke and flames are blown away to reveal a familiar figure in the center of a molten glass crater.

Naruto, his clothing tattered, kneels in the center of the smoking crater with his soul-slicing sword Fighting Spirit Dreamer in the ground. The blade of the sword is as clear as crystal and shines with a strange light. The ground beneath Naruto is still sand and as the smoke blows an invisible air barrier is revealed.

"Impressive."

Naruto pulls the sword from the ground and rises, collapsing the bubble. He then does a horizontal slash with his now fiercely glowing blade

**"Zankairisen!"** (Ocean Slicing Flash!)

A wave of blue-white energy and wind explodes from the blade and grows as it moves away from Naruto. Its power is immense, enough to slice a tsunami in half and when it hits the drained Akuma he has no chance. Akuma is lifted off the ground and torn to pieces, before the wave is cancelled by Naruto to prevent injuring the audience.

"Shinigami, you have won." says the severed head of Akuma before the light fades from his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chunin Exam Finals - Round 8 - Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gigi Kon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is only a five minute break before the Proctor asks if Naruto Uzumaki can continue. Naruto walks back onto the field with a few bandages covering his rapidly healing injuries and his massive chakra reserves have already refilled by half. The younger generation of Konoha and the few people who know Naruto cheer for him. The older generation is divided with one group wanting Naruto maimed worse than Sasuke for being the Kyubi, one group wanting Naruto to get revenge for the last Uchiha, and a third slowly growing group wanting to give Naruto a chance.

"Congrats, Naruto-kun!" yells Gigi, "You're a Soul Reaper!"

As the Proctor says begin and runs for his life, Gigi jumps into the air. She does several back flips before landing several meters away and pulling a giant scroll from a seal tattoo on her back. She opens the scroll and it hangs in the air forming an arc of scroll paper. The paper glows with chakra as Gigi whips her hand in an arc releasing blood from her fingertips and smearing the inside of the arc.

**"KUCHIYOSE: GOSEI KAISHOU!"** (Summoning: Five Star Sweeping Victory!)

There is a massive explosion of smoke and when it clears, Gigi is standing on the back of a giant lizard puppet surrounded by giant puppets of a Toad, a Snake, a Centipede, and a Scorpion. The Fourth Generation Centipede is the largest with a black exoskeleton edged with tin-color spikes. The Scorpion has a black and bone white exoskeleton with silver edges. The massive Toad is black and red with copper eyes. The Snake is a mix of black, blue, and green, with iron-colored fangs and an iron rattle on the tail tip. The Lizard has black skin edged with gold.

"Now show me the Nanaya Legacy!"

Naruto pulls off his goggles and runs towards the puppets with his Zanpakuto.

The massive Toad opens its mouth and releases dozens of fire balls. The fire balls are composed of a burning gel which splatters and release burning gases upon impact. Naruto may not be using Shunpo (flash steps) like before but he proves fast and agile enough to avoid the balls of burning death. He leaps at the Toad with his sword held high, only to be torn in half by the giant toad's barbed tongue.

The dead Naruto explodes into the smoke of a Bunshin, as the real Naruto pieces the stomach with his zanpakuto causing the entire Puppet to collapse into pieces.

The snake lunges at Naruto releasing lightning needles from its mouth, but the Nanaya Shinigami spins, blocking the needles with a wind barrier before slicing the snake head apart. The sword blade cuts from the corners of the mouth out of the back of the head, leaving the remainder to collapse. A burst of energy from his sword shatters the snake's spine to make sure Gigi can't animate the puppet.

The centipede fires jets of poisoned water from valves on its back, legs, and mandibles. It's not just the paralyzing skin-absorbed toxin in the water, but the speed of the jets makes them as hard as steel rebar. The jets try to pierce Naruto only for him to explode into smoke. The Centipede tilts its head up to destroy the ninja falling from the sky, but a burst of wind chakra increases Naruto's speed so he can strike first. The zanpakuto strikes the armored forehead and continues. In less than three seconds, the Centipede is cut nearly completely in half.

The Scorpion fires slicing wind jets from its claws and poisonous needles from its tail at Mach Five, but the Naruto near the centipede explodes into Bunshin smoke. The Scorpion then turns and strikes with its stinger and impales Naruto. The second Naruto doesn't release a spray of blood; instead it explodes like a large bomb.

**"Bunshin Daibakuha!"** (Clone Great Explosion!)

Naruto lands on the Scorpion's back, no longer worried about the badly damaged stinger. He thrusts his sword into the creature's "head". As he pierces the spot he can see with his Magan, cracks spread through the entire puppet and the machine shatters into lifeless rubble.

Gigi Kon forms a hand seal and the Lizard puppet releases a spray of golden liquid from its mouth into the air. As the liquid comes in contact with the air, it steams and hardens into a crystalline substance. The ground is coated in yellow crystal and the liquid raining down becomes a rain of sharp crystal needles.

Naruto stands in the golden field using a burnt tree stump as a barrier from the needle barrage.

The Lizard's neck inflates slightly before release huge yellow crystals from its mouth. The massive crystals, each larger than Naruto, have immense kinetic energy and shatter the burnt log into tiny splinters and make large holes in the arena wall.

Suddenly, Naruto slashes downwards with his transformed sword.

**"Zanchisan!"** (Earth-Slicing Flash!)

The blade releases a vertical arc of energy and wind that digs a massive trench in the ground. It also slices one of the giant crystal projectiles in half before shattering it, then slices through the lizard and its rider. The energy blades not only cut through the physical matter and flows of chakra, but the lines of Destiny Naruto's Nanaya eyes can see.

The entire puppet shatters into lifeless yellow and black fragments, as Gigi's torn in half body falls to the ground. Naruto walks over to her broken form, which consists of her upper body minus an arm.

"Did I pass, Gigi?"

"You... combined them... You can... now strike the... lines from a distance."

Gigi moves her remaining hand and the tail of the Lizard shoots towards Naruto's back like a missile. Naruto turns and slices the entire tail in half from tip to base. He then spins and drives his sword through Gigi's chest cracking the pill-like Gikongan in her chest.

"Now... You are... Nanaya."

The light in Gigi's eyes fades completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chunin Exam Finals - Round 9 - Sabaku no Gaara vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later. A large portion of Konoha is now cheering for Naruto, including the stoic Hyuugas. The foreign daimyos are also impressed by the blond Konoha ninja and his bloodlines.

The members of Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and even Team Kakashi are shocked at Naruto's stamina. He's fought two extremely powerful opponents, yet he's still willing to fight what may be the strongest opponent in the tournament.

Sabaku no Gaara's eyes are filled with a madness and blood lust.

"You took my prey Uzumaki! Now you are my prey!"

"Bring it on, Tanuki-Otoko (Raccoon dog boy)!"

The Proctor barely avoids being sliced in half by the flesh-grinding waves of sand. Naruto moves with superhuman speed and avoids the sand and crosses his fingers.

**"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)

In a burst of smoke every surface of the arena is covered in shadow clones. The audience is so shocked by the sheer number, that even the Jonins have dropped jaws. There are at least five hundred clones surrounding Gaara and as one they begin to move around him in circles and spirals.

Gaara's shoulder is suddenly cut by a Zanpakuto, which cuts through the chakra-enhanced sand like a hot knife through soft butter. Gaara for the first time in his life knows physical pain.

Gaara's rage and fear begin to grow and taps into his power as a Jinchuriki. The sand wraps around his right arm creating a massive demonic arm with blue markings. Half his face is covered in sand to create the face of a monster with one yellow eye filled with an inhuman thirst for blood, death, and destruction. Gaara whips his monstrous arm around and releases bursts of high velocity sand that destroy a hundred clones, but the other clones close in. Gaara's mutated sand monster body grows, so the Suna Ninja is now a mutated arm on the three meter tall monster. He fires blasts of wind from his mouth that annihilate another hundred clones before the other Naruto clones can get close.

**"NARUTO SENHYAKU BAKU RENDAN!"** (Naruto Three Hundred Explosive Combo!)

The first hundred clones kick Gaara into the air and explode to launch him higher. Another hundred clones are launched into the air by a hundred clones on the ground. They get above Gaara and collide with him, exploding like a hundred bombs. As Gaara falls, the remaining hundred clones jump on him and detonate when they hit the ground.

Gaara lies at the bottom of the crater surrounded by sand and glass droplets. His sand armor, which covers his skin, is covered in cracks and falling apart. His shoulder is now soaked with his own blood. He's still awake and is now ranting.

"I will not die.** My existence will not end. **_**I WILL KILL YOU!**__"_

As sand explodes from the ground like a geyser, white feathers begin to fall around the arena.

The Suna-Oto Invasion has begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Invasion - Orochimaru vs Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Kage Tower, a purple barrier generate by four elite sound ninja keeps their master and the Hokage inside while keeping the other Konoha ninja outside.

The battle between Orochimaru and Sandaime Hokage is fast and furious. Orochimaru, who was disguised as Yondaime Kazekage, uses shurinken and his serpents. Sandaime uses many Earth techniques including a river of mud, a fire breathing mud dragon, and the yellow tiles of the roof they are fighting on.

**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"** (Summoning: Resurrection to the Impure World)

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique which had been forbidden because of its dark nature. The technique involves the summoning of dead souls from the afterlife back into the real world. Normally Kuchiyose (summoning) involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning but Edo Tensei is different. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit. The dead body will then be encased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected.

When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay. At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscious and make them fully under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda (charm/tag) of some form into the head of the body. This will then give vitality back to the body and make it a pure killing machine.

Orochimaru used this evil technique to summon Shodaime Hokage Hishirama Senju and Nidaime Hokage Tobirama.

Shodaime Hokage, the man who founded Konoha with Madara Uchiha and later fought both Madara and the Kyubi no Kitsune at the Valley of the End. The absolute master of the Senju Kekkai Genkai (advance bloodline limit) Mokuton (Wood Release), which allows him to create giant plants and manipulate pillars of wood using a combination of Earth and Water chakra.

Nidaime Hokage, Shodaime's younger brother and master of Suiton (water) techniques. A man who could generate massive water attacks without a large water source, creating the attacks from thin air.

Orochimaru also tried to summon Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, but due to the Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method) used to seal the Kyubi no Kitsune, his soul is unavailable and the summoning of the Fourth fails.

The battle gets far more dangerous and destructive as Sandaime blocks Nidaime's water attacks with his own Earth techniques and counters the animated trees of Shodaime with the help of his summoned partner Emma in his Nyoibo staff form.

Sarutobi summons two Kage Bunshin and is about to make the ultimate sacrifice and use Shiki Fuujin to destroy the two near-indestructible zombies and Orochimaru, when he feels a massive spiritual force. The force is so intense, it nearly causes him, Orochimaru, and the two zombie Hokages to collapse. Even the four sound ninja generating the **Shishi Enjin** (Four Violet Flames Battle Formation) are affected by the growing pressure. Hiruzen Sarutobi would later compare the pressure to the overwhelming killing intent and power of the Kyubi's chakra

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Invasion - Sabaku no Gaara vs Naruto Uzumaki End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Tanukineiri no Jutsu!"** (Feigning Sleep Technique)

Gaara refused to obey his sibling or his teacher and retreat. Instead, he tossed his sister Temari and brother Kankuro into the stands and crushed his sensei Baki's legs before tossing him into the stands as well. He swallowed a soldier pill he stole from his sensei and then tapped into the chakra of Ichibi no Shukuku, the one tailed tanuki of the nine tailed beasts.

When he uses the Feigning Sleep Technique, he forces himself into a false sleep to allow Shukaku complete control. This also increases the size of the tanuki-shaped sand monster to the size of a movie daikaiju (giant monster).

**"YAHOO!" **yells the excited and psychotic Shukaku, whose personality is based on a demented sand priest who it had as its first host. The giant Tanuki sees Naruto on the ground and suddenly senses something he hasn't since he and the other Bijuu appeared on this world. In fear, he attacks at full power.

**"RENKUUDAN! RENKUUDAN!! RENKUUDAN!!!"** (Drilling Air Projectile! x 3)

Naruto uses Shunpo despite the damage he's doing to his legs and the massive blasts of compressed air from Shukaku's mouth shatters the ground into countless fragments. Naruto doesn't pull off the technique correctly and lands near a shattered wall with many minor injuries.

He raises his hand from a bloody cut on his forehead, then clenches his fist and narrows his glowing eyes. He rams his palm into the battle ground and releases an immense amount of chakra.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **(Summoning Technique!)

There is huge cloud of smoke and when it disperses Naruto stands on immense red toad dressed like a yakuza oyabun with a dark hakama and a small (for the giant toad) tanto.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GAKI?"

"Do you need Glasses!?"

"HOW DARE... SHUKAKU! THE ONE TAIL!"

Shukaku fires another series of Drilling Air Projectiles, which Gamabunta counters with water projectiles. This causes a heavy rain to fall inside the arena, heavier than Amegakure no Sato's (Hidden Rain Village's) worst weather.

"How do I stop it, Boss Toad?!"

"YOU NEED TO WAKE UP THE MEDIUM! I'LL HOLD SHUKAKU, BUT I NEED A DIFFERENT FORM!" yells Gamabunta, "SOMETHING WITH CLAWS!"

"Let's do it! **Konbo Henge **(Combo Transformation!)"

Shukaku lunges at the giant Toad, when Gamabunta is covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, the Toad has become a nine-tailed white fox. Unlike the dark kyubi no kitsune that nearly destroyed the village years ago, this fox possesses as aura of light that somehow gives the Konoha ninjas hope. It also fills the heart of Shukaku will fear as the claws and fangs of the fox grip its body.

Naruto jumps into the air and uses his Shinigami ability to jump again while already in the air to go higher. As he reaches the peak of his air jump, he draws his zanpakuto once more.

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry! Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

When the sword has reached its shikai form he slashes downward on the diagonal with his glowing blade while still in the air.

**"Zansorasen!"** (Sky-Slicing Flash!)

Naruto releases a wave of spiritual energy and wind that twists itself into a spiral blast. The spiral blast strikes the sleeping Gaara and smashes him through Shukaku's sand body. The Bijuu doesn't have a chance to complain about the shortness of his freedom as the entire body shatters into a mountain of falling sand and dust.

Naruto lands next to Gaara and kicks Temari away when she tries to defend her brother, smashing her new battle fan in the process.

Naruto stares down at Gaara's fear-filled eyes as his own Magan glow brightly. His Nanaya blood demands the destruction of the demon, but as Naruto looks into Gaara's eyes he sees himself.

There is an image in Naruto's mind.

He stands in front of a full length mirror, but it's Gaara that is the reflection. He turns and sees Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jisan, Ero-Sennin, and his other friends behind him and the image of the Kyubi no Kitsune fading away into nothing. He looks into the mirror and sees no one behind Gaara. There are faint image of Temari and Kankuro, but they vanish into the shadows. The image of Ichibi no Shukaku grows and its two claws close around a crying child.

Naruto awakens to find his zanpakuto through Gaara's shoulder and Gaara's soul floating behind his body still attached by the Chain of Fate. The larger crimson soul of Shukaku floats next to Gaara, its broken crimson-colored chain wrapped around Gaara's chain like a parasite. Shukaku roars, but has trouble moving as a ghost.

Naruto reaches out and grabs the chain with his left hand infusing Gaara's chain with spiritual energy. He then uses his Magan and Zanpakuto to pierce Shukaku's soul. He drives the spiritual weapon into a single tiny dot on the Tanuki's soul and destroys it. Shukaku's destiny and existence ends, his tailed beast immortality no match for one who could literally kill a god with a kunai.

The red chain of fate shatters into nothing and causes Gaara's own chain to crack, but the energy Naruto injects makes it strong to enough to survive and repair itself. Naruto then pulls Gaara's soul back into his body causing him to awaken.

"Gaara! What did you do??" says Temari holding her bruised ribs.

"Shukaku is gone, but Gaara lives. I kill monsters, but I'm giving Gaara a chance to be human."

"Why??" says Gaara sounding very tired and weak.

"I was once like you. A Jinchuriki. I contained the worst of the worst and people thought the worst of me. I was alone and lost in darkness as you were. Then I found my precious people. Sandaime. Iruka. Hinata. People who made the loneliness go away and pulled me from the darkness. They gave me my strength and I fight for them and to protect our futures."

"Precious people?" says Gaara, as memories of his uncle and siblings flash through his mind. "That's true strength. Love?"

"It's the Will of Fire." says Naruto, then senses something, "I have to go. Take care of him, Temari. He might turn out to be a good brother."

Naruto vanishes using **Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu **(Leaf Body Flicker Technique), meaning he covers himself with swirling leaves and disappears when the leaves fall back to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Invasion - SHINIGAMI**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stands five foot eleven, a hundred forty three pounds with cold blue eyes and long dark red hair done in spiky locks. He's dressed in a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. He looks like a noble lord, but the air is filled with an aura of power like in the presence of a powerful fighter.

"Who are you!?" hisses Orochimaru

"I am Seiun Uzumaki. Father of Sora Uzumaki of Uzu no Kuni. Grandfather of Kushina Uzumaki of Uzu no Kuni and Konoha. Great Grandfather of Naruto Uzumaki."

Sandaime's eyes widen at the man's words. Orochimaru wonders how the man could be so young, but claim to be as old as he and Sandaime.

"I can't allow the old man to die." says Seiun, "Naruto would be upset to lose one his precious people and I do owe him for having my Kon family destroy the Uchiha."

"You!!" hisses Orochimaru, enraged at the memory of his future vessel's condition.

"I won't allow Madara's Legacy to exist," says Seiun drawing his zanpakuto."I celebrated the clan's death years ago, but I was upset that Itachi had left his brother alive and possesses the Mangekyo. Madara gained Eternal Mangekyo when he stole his brother Izuna's eyes to save his own sight and I will not allow another to be created."

Orochimaru is interested in the possibility of an Eternal Mangekyo, but is then scared by a surge of power that nearly blows him and the two zombie Hokages into the purple flame wall.

**"Tatakikowasu Igna no Kusari, Ankoseiun!"** (Shatter the Chains of Fate, Dark Nebula)

There is a monstrous surge of pressure that shakes the damaged building. The sword's blade turns pitch black like the rest of the sword, then it shatters completely into a hundred million pieces. These thin black fragments multiply, link together, and transform into metal links. This creates a mass of long thin chains made of black metal surrounded by thick dark mist. The chains swirl around Seiun like a dark spiral galaxy, but Orochimaru, Sandaime, and even the zombies can sense the power and danger in every link.

**"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"** (Journey into Black Darkness Technique)

One of the zombie Hokages casts a Genjutsu (illusion technique) which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. Seiun doesn't move, but the illusion soon fades revealing a sight that shocks Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Shodaime Hokage Hishirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, and the Snake Sennin Orochimaru are caught in the web of endless chains. The chains have barbed edges which not only dig deep into their physical bodies, but into their souls as well.

"What is this!? It burns! It burns!" screams Orochimaru, as the two zombies begin to decay.

"You may not have summoned your Shinigami (Death God), Hiruzen, but you do have the help of a Soul Reaper" says Seiun, "These chains are beyond the physical world and cut the spiritual. My soul cleaving blade can send good souls to heaven, cleanse corrupted souls, and send evil souls to hell."

Lord Seiun raises his open palms and closes his fists hard.

**"KONSO!" **(Soul Burial!)

The chains around the Senju brothers contract and their bodies shatter into dust. Their visible souls say a couple of parting words.

"Good-bye, Old Monkey." says Shodaime

"Sorry about the trouble." says Nidaime

The Senju souls are pulled downward and are consumed by a white light as they pass on to the next spiritual level.

Orochimaru panics and tries to escape, giving a silent command to his Sound Four to drop the Shishi Enjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Formation). Seiun has a sadistic smile as he points his open right palm towards Orochimaru and closes it into a fist.

**"GOUMON!"** (Hell Gate!)

A huge dark double-door gate appears with two skeletons positioned to hold the doors. The gates shudder, then violently open nearly breaking their chains. Inside the gate is endless fiery light and the web of chain vanishes, except for the chains attached to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru struggles as the heavy chains are pulled into the gate as if grabbed by powerful electromagnets or the gravity of a black hole. Orochimaru struggles and strains to save his faux-immortal life. He feels himself moving forward away from the gate and feels some success, then he feels unimaginable pain as his arms are torn off and pulled into the gate. He continues to try to escape death, only for one of his legs to be torn off.

Orochimaru discards his body transforming into his true form, a mass of white snakes with a humanoid face and tries to leap into one of the bodies of his Sound Four, but they too fall. The red-haired sound kunoichi Takuya allows herself to fall off the damaged roof to escape the Hell Gate, but the four souls of the others - Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, and Ukon are torn from their bodies and pulled into Hell.

Orochimaru continues to struggle and slither away, until the last black chain comes down and slices his head from the remaining mass. The severed head and body collapse into a cloud of snakes and falls into the depths of hell. When the last snake has been devoured, the gate closes and shatters like glass leaving no trace.

"Why?" asks Sandaime.

"Why did I save you, Old Monkey? As I said, it's for Naruto. I want him to grow stronger and losing you would distract him." says Seiun, re-sheathing his zanpakuto, "You need a replacement like the Slug woman or the perverted Toad. You're too old for this crap!"

Seiun vanishes without a sound and Hiruzen Sarutobi stares for a moment, then begins to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Invasion - End: Search for Tsunade Senju**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awakens in a hospital bed next to Hinata, Sandaime, and Jiraiya

"Hinata-chan? Oyagi? Ero-Sennin?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"You call yourself a super pervert, but can't handle pervert sage?"

"I have news, Naruto." says Sandaime, "After you passed out, your Great Grandfather helped me fight Orochimaru. He saved my life and literally sent the snake sennin to hell."

"What? I guess it's his way of repaying what he did to Sasuke." says Naruto, slowly getting up.

"Sasuke?" asks Hinata

"The Kons, Hinata. The Kons work for him." says Naruto.

"Apparently he has problems with the Uchihas going back to the founder Madara Uchiha." adds Sandaime.

"He also made a valid point before vanishing." says Sandaime, looking at Naruto, "I want you to go with Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha. She's the world's greatest medic ninja and Konoha needs her."

"The Greatest? Could she help Neji-anisan?" asks Hinata

"If anyone can, it would be her." say Sandaime.

"Can Hinata come with us?" asks Naruto

Jiraiya thinks about for a full four minutes, before nodding.

"There one more thing, I have to tell you, Gaki" says Jiraiya as he points to a nearby table.

On the table is a Chunin Flak Jacket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Holidays and Sorry about taking so Long.

I'm still working on my Halloween World stories and my computer is giving me problems. I think it has a dirty fan. I'll try to post again in another few months. Hope sooner.


End file.
